


Kasta inte sten i glashus

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Series: Стеклянный дом [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, One-sided Harry/Eggsy, POV Tilde, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: Перевод названия: «Не бросайте камни в стеклянном доме». (Шведская поговорка)Написано на hartwin fest по заявке 3.18: "Хартвин глазами Тильде. Отношения мужа и его бывшего наставника ей поперек горла, но она ничего не может поделать. Слезы, разборки, попытки сохранить лицо на людях. Всем участникам треугольника очень плохо".ПОВ Тильде. Хартвин – односторонний. Читать на свой страх и риск. Как и сказано в заявке – слезы, разборки, всем участникам треугольника очень плохо. Полноценный ХЭ не получает никто.





	Kasta inte sten i glashus

**Author's Note:**

> Имена собак взяты из новеллизации, некоторые шпионские девайсы – из начального сценария первого фильма.
> 
> Идея названия - от Ёлочный Адаптер, спасибо <3

***

Эггзи прилетает в Швецию лишь через неделю после окончания «международного нарко-кризиса», как его называют в новостях. Тильде понимает: Эггзи спас мир, у него еще есть дела. Она подождет. Главное, что он спас ее. И что сразу позвонил. 

Она использует это время, чтобы подготовить папу. Убедить его, что Эггзи ни в чем не виноват. Что наркотики она купила сама, и что ссора с парнем – далеко не единственный повод покурить травки: с таким же успехом она могла сделать это с друзьями. Нет, папа, мои друзья – не наркоманы, просто в университете все это делали. Естественно, я больше не буду, о чем речь. А Эггзи вообще никогда притрагивался к дури, у него железные принципы на этот счет!

Папа не верит, а сказать ему, что Эггзи спас мир, нельзя. Но плевать. Она намерена быть с Эггзи до конца своих дней, и папе придется с этим смириться.

Первое, что Эггзи делает, приехав во дворец – целует ее так, что колени начинают дрожать. А первое, что говорит – восторженное:

– Детка, Гарри вернулся со мной! Он в порядке, он все помнит! Мы победили Поппи вместе!

Мгновенно вспыхивает воспоминание: Мортон-отель, украденный час посреди миссии. «Любовь моя, не могу рассказать тебе подробностей, но… Представляешь, Гарри жив! У него амнезия, но врач говорит, что это, вероятнее всего, обратимо!» Восхитительный был час, безмятежный и счастливый – как же она радовалась за Эггзи! А потом он позвонил с фестиваля. 

Отголосок обиды вспыхивает в душе, но Тильде упрямо тушит его и тащит Эггзи в свои комнаты, требует рассказать абсолютно все – то есть, все, что не засекречено, разумеется.

Эггзи рассказывает. Не только хорошее, но и плохое. Их координатор, их друг, погиб – Эггзи утверждает, что по его вине, – и они с Гарри остались в Кингсмен вдвоем. На них лежит огромная ответственность – восстановить агентство с нуля.

Тильде понимает, что это значит. 

– Хорошо, детка, сегодня же соберу вещи. Я ведь нужна тебе в Англии?

Эггзи затихает. Смотрит на ее внимательно, пронзительно. И становится перед ней на одно колено.

***

Тильде знакомится с Гарри Хартом в тот же день, что они прилетают в Лондон. Она ужасно нервничает – больше, чем перед встречей с Мишель, в разы, – но это не мешает радоваться: Эггзи явно любит Гарри как родного отца, и обрести его вновь – невероятный подарок посреди всего этого пиздеца.

Гарри Харт оказывается совершенно не таким, каким она его представляла по фото и рассказам. Он не хуже, нет, ни в коем случае. Просто... Эггзи всегда говорил о нем с таким теплом и любовью, и легко было забыть, что он – не только приемный отец Эггзи, но и опытный шпион. 

Опытный – и опасный. Впрочем, возможно, черная линза создает такой эффект, вот и все. Но она уже не может звать его по имени, как это делает Эггзи, даже мысленно. Как он представляется – «Гарри Харт. Чрезвычайно рад знакомству, Ваше Высочество. Эггзи много рассказывал о вас», – так и закрепляется у нее в голове: Гарри Харт. 

Тильде включает все свое очарование. Она обязана понравиться ему во что бы то ни стало, потому что он важен для Эггзи как никто другой. Будто даже важнее мамы и сестры, хотя Тильде уверена, что это неправда – просто возникло такое чувство почему-то. 

У Гарри Харта манеры, достойные королевских. Он целует ее руку, улыбается тепло, и взгляд у него тоже теплый, добрый – в точности как Эггзи описывал. Но что-то не так, она чувствует это. Что-то еще, помимо типичной для старых англичан подчеркнутой сдержанности. Мурашки по спине бегут от этого вроде бы теплого взгляда.

Тильде долго, очень долго не может понять, что же именно с ним не так. Она искренне пытается полюбить его, хотя бы испытать симпатию... Но раздражение приходит на смену боязни раньше.

Эггзи слишком занят восстановлением организации, чтобы искать новый дом, а они договорились выбрать дом вместе: неправильно – да и не хочется – заниматься подобными вещами одной теперь, когда они помолвлены. Поэтому они продолжают жить в отеле. И в том же отеле – в номере напротив – живет Гарри Харт. 

Естественно, было бы невежливо не ужинать всем вместе, учитывая, что с работы они с Эггзи возвращаются чаще всего одновременно. Язык не поворачивается высказаться по этому поводу, намекнуть, что неплохо было бы проводить больше времени вдвоем.

– Гарри одиноко, – говорит Эггзи. – Только представь, каково ему! У меня есть ты, а у него... 

У него только щенок, которого ему подарил Эггзи. Да. Тильде в курсе. Именно она занимается воспитанием и выгуливанием обоих щенков, пока их владельцы занимаются гораздо более важной работой.

Она правда понимает желание позаботиться о старшем... друге. Эггзи в принципе очень заботливый мужчина, ей восхитительно повезло с ним. Ревновать вместо того, чтобы восхищаться тем, как Эггзи обходителен с Гарри Хартом, – низко. Но она ничего не может с собой поделать: Гарри Харт – не беспомощный старик, черт подери. Не несчастный одинокий инвалид. Он выглядит даже моложе своих пятидесяти пяти, а уж держится... Признаться честно, она считает, что Эггзи ослеплен благодарностью, до сих пор уверен, что должен Гарри, хотя уже давным-давно расплатился с ним за все. 

Между прочим, если бы он был настоящим джентльменом, он бы подсказал деликатно своему младшему другу, что не стоит уделять так много внимания ему, когда у него есть невеста!

Тильде одергивает себя. Гарри Харт – не беспомощный старик, но он – и не какая-то шлюшка с музыкального фестиваля. Ревновать действительно глупо. Лучше присоединиться к маме с подготовкой к свадьбе: они пока даже дом найти не могут, откуда бы Эггзи взять время еще и на это? 

Она не обижается. Она понимает.

***

Гарри Харт съезжает из отеля первым. Тильде около двух недель наслаждается вечерами наедине с Эггзи, а потом – за месяц до церемонии – они тоже находят дом. 

Он выглядит уютным снаружи и вполне просторный внутри, и он находится в нескольких кварталах от старого дома Эггзи. Буквально в семи минутах ходьбы от нового жилья Гарри Харта. 

Конечно же.

Эггзи радостно отмечает этот факт, когда они подписывают бумаги – как будто действительно настолько наивен, что не осознал сразу. Говорит:

– Нам блядски повезло, любовь моя! Я и не рассчитывал найти что-то подходящее так близко от магазина! Теперь я смогу заходить за Гарри по пути на работу, чтобы убедиться, что он не опаздывает!

Тильде с натянутой улыбкой принимает ручку из рук риелтора и витиевато расписывается рядом с росписью Эггзи. Она уже ненавидит этот дом, хотя он тоже понравился ей больше всех прочих вариантов. 

Что ж, пока три дня из недели она неизбежно проводит у родителей: церемония будет совсем скромной, но лишь по королевским меркам, и есть вещи, которые она никак не может сделать по интернету. 

Они подолгу обсуждали список гостей в те редкие вечера, когда Гарри Харт оставался ночевать на новой базе. Эггзи необходимо сохранить хотя бы немного тайны ради службы; положа руку на сердце, Тильде считает, что продолжать работать в Кингсмен чрезвычайно рискованно, но Эггзи уверяет, что у него все под контролем. 

– Я никогда и ни за что не поставлю под удар тебя или твоих близких, дорогая. Но давай все-таки не звать на свадьбу политиканов, которых ты не знаешь лично, ага?

Тильде уверена, что «все под контролем» у Эггзи благодаря Гарри Харту. Как со столовыми манерами. Уроки поведения и шпионажа на все случаи жизни – даже на случай женитьбы на принцессе.

Так или иначе, Эггзи даже не задумывается о том, чтобы уйти со службы, и она, разумеется, не собирается просить его об этом – тем более, сейчас, когда организация насчитывает лишь четверых активных агентов, двое из которых – бывшие пенсионеры, и одного координатора (на место Мерлина они, скрепя сердце, подобрали человека в первую очередь; в тот день Эггзи вернулся в номер пьяный, но уже спокойный, утешать его не требовалось: «Прости, что задержался, нам с Гарри просто очень надо было выпить и немного спустить пар»). 

Она всего лишь хочет, чтобы он не забывал о своих новых обязанностях принца-консорта.

Эггзи, вообще-то, и не забывает. Он делает все, что от него требуется – когда у него есть время. Но время, которое он выделяет на Гарри, не становится меньше. Эггзи очень строг в этом отношении – насколько он вообще может быть строгим. Обычно с ней он всегда ласков и мягок.

Тильде ужасно его любит. Просто невероятно. 

***

Свадьба – счастливейший день в ее жизни. В церкви – все самые близкие (и те, кого нельзя было не пригласить), отец ведет ее к алтарю и передает в руки Эггзи с улыбкой, а не с кислой миной. 

Гарри Харт, стоящий за плечом Эггзи, ловит ее взгляд. Тильде все еще не понимает, что не так было с его взглядом раньше, но этот, новый... Он почему-то больше не пугает. 

Ей на мгновение становится неловко. Неловко! На собственной свадьбе! Но потом Дейзи подает ей кольцо, она надевает его на палец Эггзи – и все снова волшебно, прекрасно, идеально.

Во время медового месяца их никто не беспокоит. Она готова – честно готова – отпустить Эггзи спасать мир, если вдруг придется, но тот уперто держит очки в футляре. А когда она на пляже не удерживается и спрашивает шутливо, не наступит ли апокалипсис, пока они валяются у воды, он улыбается нежно и отвечает мягко:

– Гарри пообещал мне, что мир будет в порядке, пока меня нет.

Если Гарри Харт пообещал – то и мир подождет. Конечно.

Тильде утыкается носом в плечо Эггзи и маскирует поцелуем недовольную гримасу. Она знала, что, выходя замуж за агента Кингсмен, берет в супруги и его работу. Учитывая, как прошел период подготовки к свадьбе, стоило ожидать, что она окажется замужем еще и за его коллегой – но она так надеялась, что этого не произойдет!

Стоит отдать Эггзи должное: он почти не говорит о Гарри Харте за эти недели. Но он думает о нем, Тильде знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы четко улавливать эти моменты. 

Когда мимо пролетает бабочка, Эггзи морщится, а потом усмехается, глядя ей вслед; при виде нелепой картины в холле отеля он склоняет голову набок и прикусывает губу, будто фотографируя изображение глазами без всяких очков и сочиняя – тоже глазами – смс: «Современное искусство, все как ты любишь».

Интересно, он сдерживается специально? Вряд ли. Он не подозревает, что Тильде ревнует его к бывшему наставнику. Но тогда почему не поделится банальным «Гарри бы понравилось?» Считает, что такие мысленные диалоги – дело слишком приватное?..

Ей не нравится, что Эггзи что-то утаивает от нее. С другой стороны, она рада, что Гарри Харт хотя бы сейчас не лезет в их жизнь так активно, как всегда.

Она чувствует себя абсолютно беспомощной, и это мерзко. Она не должна испытывать к Гарри Харту негативных эмоций, он не сделал ей ничего плохого, наоборот, если бы не он, они не познакомились бы с Эггзи!

И это – ее медовый месяц. Боже. Как же глупо.

Приходит в голову мысль – лично поговорить с Гарри по возвращении в Лондон. Спокойно, без оскорблений и признаний в собственной ревности, а просто. Пообщаться вдвоем, чтобы понять его взгляд на эту ситуацию. Быть может, он сам считает, что Эггзи перегибает палку, просто не находит в себе сил отказать ему во внимании? Она знает по себе: когда Эггзи дарит тебе свою любовь, ты никак не можешь оттолкнуть ее, отказаться от нее. Даже если чувствуешь, что должна поубавить пыл.

Она принимает решение, но не спешит исполнять его. Потому что Эггзи по возвращении в Лондон с головой уходит в работу и не появляется дома месяц.

Гарри Харт явно плохо справлялся без него. «Все под контролем и мир подождет», как же, конечно. 

Эггзи пишет и звонит регулярно. Он в Америке, и у них катастрофически не совпадают часовые пояса, поэтому болтают они обычно рано утром или глубокой ночью. Между звонками и смс Тильде занимается обстановкой дома, играми с Джей Би Вторым, и шоппингом. Заниматься чем-то более полезным попросту нет сил, хотя она ничего не делает толком – с чего бы уставать? Но и привычная вечерняя пробежка дается с огромным трудом. Маршрут, по которому они с Эггзи обычно бегают в парк, пролегает мимо дома Гарри Харта: сам вид его дома, даже когда в окнах не горит свет, вызывает ненужные ассоциации и тусклые мысли.

В какой-то момент оказывается, что она ошиблась, считая, что Гарри Харта нет дома. Эггзи звонит однажды утром и с лучшим щенячьим взглядом в своем арсенале просит ее зайти к нему и взять ненадолго Хэмиша – Гарри нужно отъехать по делам, а Хэмиш капризен и предпочел бы остаться с кем-то, кого знает и любит.

Тильде тяжело вздыхает, повесив трубку. Самое обидное – мелкий засранец обожает ее, тут Эггзи прав. Месяцы совместного проживания в отеле не прошли даром: каждый раз, когда она приходит в гости, просится на ручки или зовет играть. Как будто пес – часть прикрытия старого шпиона, еще одно его оружие, призванное вызывать симпатию, пускать пыль в глаза...

И почему-то только в этот момент она осознает: Гарри Харт не любит ее. Совсем. Она ему даже не нравится.

Хэмиш офигенный, но только ради него ей не хочется встречаться с его владельцем. Идея поговорить начистоту провалилась с треском, жизнь на соседних улицах в отсутствие Эггзи показала, что связывает их только он, ничто больше. Они негласно заключили пакт о молчании и необщении, и теперь его придется нарушить.

Ради Эггзи. Ради очаровательного пса – нет, но ради мужа Тильде готова на все.

Гарри Харт встречает ее в полном параде, уже готовый выходить. Одной рукой он прижимает к груди Хэмиша, а в другой держит стильную дорожную сумку от Кингсмен, наверняка под завязку наполненную шпионскими штучками. Рассыпаясь в извинениях и благодарностях, он передает ей пса: не поводок, а из рук в руки. 

Вот его Гарри Харт любит. Это очевидно. И Эггзи он тоже любит. А она...

– Мне совсем не сложно, Гарри, – она улыбается и целует его в щеку на прощание, как положено невестке.

Только она ему не невестка. Потому что он ничерта не ведет себя как отец Эггзи.

Хэмиш с Джей Би Вторым носятся по дому как оголтелые, чуть не снося на своем пути тяжеленный обеденный стол. Откуда у двух коротколапых собак такая скорость – вечный вопрос. Тильде носится за ними с телефоном и посылает Эггзи смешные видео и фотки.

Тот молчит, оставляя сообщения непрочитанными – видимо, занят на задании. Интересно, каков шанс, что Эггзи в опасности, а Гарри Харт полетел спасать его?..

Если бы Эггзи был в опасности, он бы не успел предупредить о собаке, – успокаивает она себя. А Гарри Харт... Гарри Харт помчался бы к нему, наплевав на возможные «сюрпризы» в тапках, которые Хэмиш оставил бы за время его отсутствия.

Она не видела их в деле, но видела, как они общаются, и может себе представить. Они понимают друг друга без слов: с кивка, с одного взгляда, с полуулыбки. Когда успели так хорошо узнать друг друга – не очень ясно: до «смерти» Гарри они провели вместе совсем немного времени. Но Тильде еще в первый день знакомства поняла, что Эггзи так чутко настроен не только на нее одну.

Они шпионы, они обязаны быть такими... внимательными. Это профессиональное, только и всего.

Хэмиш остается у нее на три дня, о чем ей опять-таки сообщает Эггзи.

Он звонит по фейстайму, и – да, он явно был в заварушке. Несколько царапин на лбу, вспухшая губа... У Тильде сердце сжимается, но Эггзи никак не оправдывает свой внешний вид, наоборот, он весел и возбужден.

– Детка, Гарри нужно будет отсутствовать в городе чуть дольше... Ребятам весело вместе, пусть Хэмиш поживет с тобой еще пару дней, пожалуйста?

Когда он так строит глазки, ему невозможно отказать. Но черт, Гарри Харт мог бы позвонить и сам! Неужели пакт о молчании бьет правила вежливости?

И тут она слышит знакомый голос. Гарри Харт никогда не разговаривает так при ней – он приглушенный, мягкий и интимный, с откровенно фальшивым нежным укором:

– Эггзи, я мог бы попросить Ее Высочество и сам, тебе не обязательно...

Щеки вспыхивают. Тильде не помнит, когда в последний раз так краснела.

Она хорошо представляет себе взгляд, с которым Гарри говорит это. Она видела его, оказывается, десятки раз, но не могла идентифицировать.

– Тебе привет от Гарри, – Эггзи закатывает глаза куда-то за экран и снова улыбается ей во весь рот, сверкая каплей крови на губе. – Мы тут попали в небольшую заварушку, понимаешь...

Значит, она была права. Просто недооценила английские привычки Гарри Харта. Либо Эггзи не был в такой уж опасности, а просто... Хотел поработать с наставником вдвоем, вот и вызвал его. Им нечасто сейчас удается побыть командой, в конце концов.

Тильде чувствует, что еще немного – и она просто закричит от ревности. 

– Да, конечно, я присмотрю за ним, – она растягивает губы в фальшивой насквозь улыбке, надеясь, что камера исказит эффект и не позволит Эггзи догадаться. – Прости, любимый, мне надо бежать, судя по подозрительной тишине, пора спасать дом от проделок собак!

Это херовое оправдание, потому что псы мирно спят буквально в двух метрах, но на другое не хватает фантазии. Говорить дальше, сохраняя лицо – непосильная задача. 

– Спасибо тебе, дорогая, – Эггзи посылает воздушный поцелуй в камеру и отключается, и Тильде тут же отбрасывает телефон в кресло, словно он горячий.

Она понятия не имеет, что с этим всем делать. Эггзи честный до боли, до абсурда: если бы ему было что скрывать, он попросту не смог бы это скрывать. Значит, он сам не знает. Ее глупый, чудесный, такой чуткий и одновременно такой слепой Эггзи!

Он не должен узнать. Никогда.

Сам Гарри, выходит, все-таки в достаточной степени джентльмен и профессионал, чтобы не выдавать себя. Зато теперь абсолютно очевидно, почему Эггзи считает его несчастным и одиноким. Эггзи видит правду, но трактует ее иначе: естественно, Гарри жаден до его внимания, а кто бы не был! Тильде знает по себе: когда ты любишь Эггзи, его всегда мало. Любовь к Эггзи – это глубоко и навсегда. 

Так ему и надо, старому придурку! – со злорадством думает Тильде. Гарри погиб, Гарри опоздал, и теперь Эггзи принадлежит ей.

Она заваливается на кровать и обнимает псов, целует сначала одного, потом второго. Хэмиш сонно лижет ее в нос. Сокровище.

Она подарила Эггзи Джей Би Второго, чтобы утешить его. Эггзи подарил Гарри Харту Хэмиша, чтобы вернуть его к жизни. Он так и выразился: «Не могу тебе сказать всего, милая, это засекречено, но именно благодаря этому малышу Гарри снова стал живым. Стал собой». Эггзи никогда не был мастером метафор, так что стоило воспринимать даже такие красивые слова буквально.

Как ее подарок может тягаться с подобным поступком?

Эггзи любит Гарри Харта совсем иначе, чем ее, но Гарри Харт для него важнее. Она чувствует это всей душой. Уж лучше бы у них была интрижка. Если бы Гарри Харт просто хотел получить горячего молодого парня к себе в постель, если бы его чувства выросли из похоти, она бы это тоже могла понять. Но Эггзи значит для него гораздо, гораздо больше. Он собственноручно поучаствовал в их воссоединении, а потом отвел этого горячего молодого парня к чужому алтарю. Она бы не смогла поступить так на его месте. Никогда. У нее не хватило бы сил.

Нужно просто смириться с этим. Быть великодушной. Быть щедрой. У Гарри ведь действительно никого нет, даже все его друзья погибли. Скорее всего, любовь к Эггзи – единственное, что наполняет его жизнь яркими эмоциями. Англичане обожают страдать, особенно старые англичане; вероятнее всего, Эггзи – последний объект любви в его жизни. Пусть наслаждается. Пусть.

Тильде вытирает злые слезы о шерстку Джей Би Второго и чувствует себя еще более беспомощной, чем раньше.

Когда Эггзи возвращается домой, он не ходит на работу целую неделю.

– Гарри взял миссию, которая полагалась мне, и таким образом выбил мне у Артура оплачиваемый отпуск, – шутит он, но это нихрена не смешно, потому что нифига не шутка. Если бы Гарри не «выбил» ему такого разрешения, черта с два Эггзи позволил бы себе отсутствовать на службе так долго.

От благородства блядского Харта свербит в горле. Почему он не дает ей нормального повода себя ненавидеть, старый мудак?! Тильде устала чувствовать себя ненормальной сукой, которая бесится без повода. 

***

Через полгода после свадьбы родители нетипично официозно приглашают их в гости, и в приватной беседе папа четко дает понять, что пора бы ей взять на себя часть обязанностей, положенных по положению. 

Раньше они никогда не настаивали, позволяли выбирать дела самой. До придурка-Валентайна ей доставляло удовольствие общение с подданными, благотворительность и даже некоторые светские рауты, но после того, как многие, с кем она вроде бы приятно общалась, остались без голов, она откровенно потеряла интерес к своей должности, а родители, кажется, решили, что ей просто страшно. Теперь же, по их мнению, прошло достаточно времени, чтобы вернуться на арену.

Про участие Эггзи во всем этом речи не идет, слава богу. Папа до сих пор окончательно не смирился с его низким положением и считает, что всей Швеции не обязательно любоваться на мужа-портного. 

– Я готов всегда, если что, ты же знаешь, – Эггзи нежно целует ее в губы, в нос, снова в губы. Ласковый, теплый, родной: Тильде тает. И тут он добавляет: – Мы с Гарри достаточно задниц облизали на таких мероприятиях за последний год, у меня все схвачено!

Тильде отстраняется против воли. Не успевает сдержаться. Ее пронзает внезапным отвращением от абсолютно невинного устойчивого выражения. 

Гарри Харт не раз пялился на задницу ее мужа. Стопроцентно. На задницу, принадлежащую _ей_. Тот факт, что Эггзи вряд ли пялился на его задницу в ответ (и что для него вообще существует только одна задница – _ее_ задница), ничерта не меняет. Старый одноглазый урод испортил для нее даже любимый вид секса. Такое невозможно простить!

– Что такое, малыш? – Эггзи озабоченно наклоняется ближе, следует за ней, как Джей Би Второй – за лакомством. Тильде сейчас отвращает и это: как можно быть настолько наивным?!

– Все в порядке, – она улыбается максимально весело. – Просто я сама это не очень-то люблю, ты ведь знаешь.

Она гордится собой. Она очень выросла за последние полтора года, научилась справляться с большинством подобной дряни, которая лезет в голову. Научилась прощать Эггзи его ошибки. 

А что вина Эггзи в этом тоже есть, никаких сомнений. Он обязан знать, какие чувства вызывает, и обязан расставлять приоритеты.

Естественно, никто из них – ни она сама, ни Эггзи, ни Гарри чертов Харт – не может быть «обычным», но Тильде считает, что чувства одинаковы для всех, будь ты принцессой или уличной шпаной. И решения в личной жизни нужно принимать, основываясь на этих чувствах и внутренних принципах, а не на чем-либо еще. В противном случае она бы не вышла за Эггзи замуж! 

Ее ни на секунду не покоробило, что Эггзи родом из «низов», наоборот, она обрадовалась этому, когда узнала. И все надежды на то, что Эггзи отличается от мужчин из высшего света, полностью оправдались. Даже постельное задание, которое сделало ей так больно, в конечном итоге лишь укрепило их связь... А потом какой-то старый мужик ожил и начал ставить ей подножки.

Тильде не понимает, как они могут быть настолько близки, откуда у них такое количество общего. Они разговаривают часами – как-то раз она, вернувшись поздно после благотворительного тура, застала их в гостиной над полупустой бутылкой виски, и Эггзи совершенно искренне ошалел: «Милая, ты же должна была вернуться после полу... О. Да ладно. Уже половина первого?! А мы тут с обеда сидим!»

Как. Как, как?! В этом, наверное, часть проблемы – она еще и завидует. У нее никогда не было старшего друга, с которым можно было бы поговорить обо всем на свете, а с родителями отношения совсем другие. Она видит, знает, что между ними не только благодарность и уважение: односторонняя (она надеется) влюбленность Гарри Харта – тоже лишь часть всего спектра. Эггзи смеется с Гарри так, как ни с кем другим; слушает его всегда внимательно, как гениального лектора; даже говорит в его присутствии иначе, чем всегда – подолгу, вдумчиво излагает свое мнение. А еще его акцент становится заметнее, словно он расслабляется с Гарри даже сильнее, чем с друзьями детства. Особенно после мартини.

***

Через год после свадьбы Тильде впервые всерьез задумывается о детях. Признаться честно, ей одиноко. Большую часть времени Эггзи проводит на работе, пропадает на миссиях неделями, иногда даже не имея толком возможности позвонить.

Да, Тильде сама не так уж часто скучает дома, она постепенно погружается в государственные дела, все глубже изучает разные стороны правления. Родители не молодеют, к сожалению, рано или поздно ей придется занять их место. Но часто, очень часто ей одиноко просто по-человечески. Джей Би Второй и Хэмиш (когда Тильде за ним присматривает) никак не могут заменить человеческого тепла. 

Она привыкла, что самые близкие ее друзья и подруги разбросаны по всей Европе, а кто-то – и гораздо дальше. Их компанию поджидал неприятный шок после Дня В – аж трое из старой тусовки переметнулись на сторону Валентайна; с тех пор дружба тех, кто остался, стала еще крепче, и они постоянно переписываются и созваниваются, следят за жизнью друг друга в открытых и закрытых соцсетях. Но сейчас болтовни по сети мало, ломает сильнее, чем в первые годы после выпуска (а тогда было ужасно – они жили вместе в школе и по-прежнему тесно общались в университете). 

Тильде начинает летать в гости ко всем друзьям подряд – и невольно сравнивает, так ли легко ей с ними, как Эггзи – с Гарри Хартом.

Ей легко. Она обожает их всех. Но они все как один удивляются, почему портному сложно перекроить («Тупая шутка, Ларс!») свое расписание так, чтобы подстроиться под расписание дипломатов, герцогинь, глав корпораций. Тильде не впервые тяготит конфиденциальность работы Эггзи, но сейчас хуже, чем всегда: невозможность правдоподобно объяснить его отсутствие рядом будто подчеркивает лишний раз, что с ней не все в порядке. 

Ей ужасно хочется выговориться хоть кому-то из них, излить душу, возможно, напиться коктейлей и банально выплакаться в знакомое плечо.

Она не может себе этого позволить. Не может признаться в своих слабостях.

Агентство, меж тем, восстановлено, штат рыцарей наконец полон. Эггзи мог бы пропадать на работе реже... Нужно лишь попросить.

Это настолько очевидный выход из положения, что Тильде смеется вслух (к счастью, она летит домой из Австрии на своем самолете, и рядом нет никого, кто посмотрел бы на нее странно). Она немедленно пишет Эггзи стандартное для них смс: где ты, детка, когда ждать домой, люблю, смайлики.

Ответ приходит через три минуты. Только не от Эггзи.

«Ваше Высочество, это Гарри Харт».

Как будто она слепая и не увидела имя, привязанное к его «гражданскому» номеру! 

«Эггзи был ранен на миссии. Его только что доставили в лазарет. Он в стабильном состоянии, но врачам пришлось ввести его в искусственную кому для того, чтобы иметь возможность наиболее эффективно починить его. Увы, местоположение базы засекречено, я не имею права пригласить вас сюда; поверьте, прошу вас: я буду держать вас в курсе абсолютно всех изменений. Волноваться не о чем, у нас самые лучшие специалисты. Расскажу подробнее при встрече – только скажите, где и когда».

Тильде чувствует себя так, будто ее только что прострелили насквозь и выбросили из самолета. Она сжимает телефон так сильно, что белеют пальцы.

«ГДЕ ОН?»

«Что с ним?! Я должна его увидеть!»

«Ты, сволочь, не смей прятать его от меня! Я его ЖЕНА!»

Она теряет лицо стремительно, отчаянно. Ей плевать, совсем-совсем плевать.

Старый мудак дает ей проораться, и сквозь весь ужас и гнев пробивается горькое воспоминание – нежная улыбка Эггзи, смешок над телефоном, пояснение в ответ на беспечный вопрос: «Да Гарри вечно пишет смс по полчаса. Одним пальцем в экран тыкает, да еще и возмущается!»

Поэтому он предпочитает надиктовывать текстовые сообщения или пользоваться очками – Эггзи как-то хвастался, как круто ГЛАЗАМИ набрать смс. Тильде ненавидит собственную голову за то, что в ней содержится столько ненужной информации о Гарри Харте, и что она всплывает именно сейчас.

«Я встречу вас с самолета», – приходит одно короткое сообщение в ответ на ее десяток. Естественно. Естественно, он отследил ее местоположение.

Сволочь. Какая же он СВОЛОЧЬ!

Тильде яростно жмет на кнопку на подлокотнике, и уже через двадцать секунд перед ней возникает стюард. Она требует принести ей выпить, а сама утыкается взглядом в иллюминатор, пытаясь не разрыдаться.

Ей так страшно, господи.

Не разрыдаться не выходит. Она глотает водку без льда – никакого блядского виски, виски слишком сильно ассоциируется с Кингсмен – и просит принести всю бутылку. Пока стюард ходит за бутылкой, слезы бегут по щекам сами собой, Тильде их даже не заметила бы, если бы облака не начали расплываться перед глазами. 

«Эггзи был ранен на задании». «Искусственная кома». «Волноваться не о чем». «Местоположение базы засекречено».

Тильде что есть силы швыряет стакан в противоположный иллюминатор, хватает бутылку и пьет прямо из горла.

Она не курила травку с тех пор, как Поппи Адамс пыталась удержать в заложниках всех своих клиентов. Тогда Эггзи спас ее и весь мир. Сейчас у нее и травки нет, но если бы была, если бы она вновь оказалась в том же состоянии... Эггзи не смог бы ей помочь. Потому что он в ебаной искусственной коме.

К тому времени, когда они прилетают, Тильде пьяна. Она думала, что стресс снизит воздействие, но нихуя. Он сделал только хуже. Поэтому, когда она видит у трапа Гарри ебаного Харта (и как его только пустили на посадочную полосу?!), у нее ни на секунду не возникает сомнений, что делать.

Она слетает вниз почти бегом и с ходу вцепляется в его идеально отглаженный воротник:

– Где он?! Где мой муж? Что с ним? Какого черта ты за ним не уследил?! Ты должен был присматривать за ним, мать твою!

Спокойное, серьезное лицо остается спокойным и серьезным. Тильде смотрит ему в глаза отчаянно; протез – недавний апгрейд – на первый взгляд неотличим от настоящего глаза, но делает его еще более пугающим, чем затемненные с левой стороны очки.

– Возьмите себя в руки, миссис Анвин, – говорит Гарри Харт строго. Пользуется шоком от внезапного обращения, чтобы аккуратно взять ее за запястье и мягким, удивительно вежливым нажатием заставить отпустить воротник. – Эггзи – мой коллега, а не воспитанник. И он прекрасно способен присмотреть за собой сам. Что он и сделал. В противном случае он был бы не ранен – он был бы мертв.

У Тильде кружится голова. Мысленно она кричит: «Как ты смеешь разговаривать СО МНОЙ так, будто я – твоя воспитанница?!» 

На самом деле выходит только громкий всхлип. Лицо Гарри Харта мутнеет перед глазами. Колени подгибаются. Она тяжело сглатывает и выпрямляет спину, вскидывает голову, смаргивает слезы.

– Вы можете завязать мне глаза по пути. Или выстрелить дротиком из часов, чтобы я проспала всю дорогу. Я хочу увидеть мужа, а не коды доступа на вашу блядскую базу.

Он сомневается. Она видит, как в его голове быстро меняются мысли. Ей низменно кажется, что проблема не в кодах доступа на блядскую базу, а в том, что он не хочет показывать ей Эггзи.

Что хочет оставить его себе, проклятый эгоист, хотя бы такого. Полуживого.

– Хорошо, миссис Анвин. Я воспользуюсь вашим предложением и завяжу вам глаза. Поверьте, дело лишь в вашей безопасности.

Если ее вдруг когда-нибудь похитят, она не должна знать лишнего. Конечно, да. Это логично. Сейчас ей совершенно срать на это.

Через несколько мучительно долгих часов она оказывается в больничном крыле, и сразу становится понятно, почему Гарри Харт не хотел показывать ей мужа.

На больничной койке лежит не Эггзи, а... Боже, больше всего он похож на отбивную. Лицо – один сплошной кровавый синяк, гипс на ноге и руке, куча трубок и странных приспособлений покрывают его тело.

Господи. Господи.

К горлу подступает тошнота. Кто-то – то ли Гарри Харт, то ли медсестра – придвигает ей стул, и она на автомате опускается на него.

В комнате стоит тяжелый больничный запах, будто усиленный гудением сверхсекретной медицинской техники, и от этой смеси тошнит еще сильнее. Эггзи скорчит ужасно умильную отвращенную мину, когда проснется, если ее вывернет прямо на него.

Медсестра что-то говорит, Тильде не слышит, зато слышит ответ Гарри Харта:

– Ее Высочество останется на ночь. Мерлин, вы здесь? Да, пожалуйста.

О, она снова Высочество.

Тильде тянет дрожащую руку и кладет ее на самый край койки, не решаясь дотронуться до Эггзи.

– Он спит, – говорит Гарри Харт тихо и устало. Странно, что она ясно и четко слышит это сейчас.

– Я побуду с ним, – шепчет она. А ведь хотела сказать строго и уверенно.

– Конечно. Вам расскажут, как меня вызвать, если понадоблюсь. А на постели есть кнопка для вызова врача.

Он уходит. Тильде не становится легче дышать, тошнота тоже не отпускает. Вспыхивает противоречащее всем ее чувствам желание окликнуть его и попросить вернуться.

Она проводит с Эггзи всю ночь. Он не приходит в себя, не шевелится даже. Лишь писк приборов и еле заметное движение груди указывает на то, что он все-таки жив.

Его держат в искусственной коме, слишком велик риск отека мозга и болевого шока. Это все ей объясняет врач, которая навещает их в полночь.

Тильде не может спать, не может отвлечься на чтение или общение с кем-то. Сидеть так вот рядом – совершенно бесполезно, она ничерта не может сделать, но и уйти она не может.

Наконец из молчаливого созерцания едва вздымающейся груди Эггзи ее отвлекает знакомый голос.

– Прошу прощения, миссис Анвин. Мне не хотелось нарушать ваше уединение, но я должен уехать по делам сегодня утром...

Тильде перебивает его резким взмахом руки в сторону койки. Он не может уехать на миссию, не попрощавшись, да, она все понимает.

– Спасибо, – искренне говорит Гарри Харт. Кажется, она впервые слышит, каков он, когда полностью честен.

Он придвигает стул с противоположной стороны койки и изящно садится. Его взгляд устремлен в лицо Эггзи, сосредоточенный и яркий, как будто больше никого нет в комнате.

Он не говорит. Не трогает его. Просто смотрит, словно способен прорваться сквозь отключенное сознание и донести все слова мысленно.

Блядь, а кто знает, может, у них есть для этого какие-то микрочипы, вживленные в мозг! 

– Как вы отпускаете его каждый раз?.. – вырывается вдруг у Тильде. Голос осип, за акцентом следить нет сил.

– Прошу прощения? – Гарри Харт моргает, переводя на нее вежливо-непонимающий взгляд. Словно переключил режим в ту долю секунды, что потребовалась, чтобы отвернуться от Эггзи.

– Вы меня услышали, – грубо говорит Тильде.

Гарри зажмуривается на секунду, прежде чем ответить.

– Мы оба активные агенты, миссис Анвин, это наша работа.

– Это не ответ.

Он снова переводит взгляд на Эггзи, и – невозможный безумец! – улыбается.

– У меня нет другого ответа. Это наша работа. Мы осознаем риск, с которым сопряжена секретная служба. Если помните, я сам привел его в Кингсмен. Согласитесь, было бы нелепо жалеть о том, что я был прав на его счет.

Сердце сжимается от колкой боли. Напоминание о том, как много их связывает... Это каждый раз больно. Сейчас – особенно. 

– С ним все будет в порядке?.. – вопрос срывается бездумно, отчаянно. Господи, докатилась, у кого она ищет утешения?

– Конечно. Конечно, с ним все будет хорошо. У нас лучшие врачи, и помощь была оказана вовремя. Совсем скоро он пойдет на поправку, и вы проведете еще множество счастливых лет вместе.

Он говорит так спокойно и ласково, как с ребенком. Блядь. Оказывается, ей это было нужно. 

Нет, она не будет больше плакать. Не при нем. 

Она ненавидит его за то, какой он сильный. Во всех смыслах. Он ненамного младше ее собственного папы, черт подери, но папа не имеет доступа к «лучшим врачам», да дело и не в физической форме: Гарри Харт выглядит поразительно умиротворенным и даже счастливым, это словно делает его сильнее изнутри. Хотя никак не вяжется с ситуацией.

– Почему вы улыбались ему сейчас? – спрашивает она. Держать язык за зубами уже поздно.

Он выдерживает короткую паузу. А потом отвечает прямолинейно, просто, не накручивая никаких вежливых оборотов:

– Потому что он жив.

Тильде рвано вдыхает кондиционированный воздух и бросает следующий вопрос:

– Почему я вам не нравлюсь?

Брови Гарри Харта буквально подскакивают на лоб. Тильде испытывает тень злорадства. Удалось наконец застать его врасплох, пусть даже преступно открывшись перед ним.

– Какой странный вопрос. Вы мне очень нравитесь, Ваше Высочество.

Тильде почти верит его честному взгляду и пораженному тону. Почти. Сейчас бы надавить, припереть его к стенке – но на нее накатывает дичайшая усталость. Ей не расколоть такого шпиона, как Гарри Харт. Если бы она могла – возможно, Эггзи любил бы его меньше.

Она кивает, поджав губы. Пусть он знает, что она знает. Если ему хочется продолжать этот цирк, что ж, пожалуйста. В конце концов, она выросла во дворце, и все эти игры ей хорошо знакомы, пусть она и ненавидит их всей душой.

– Мне пора, – Гарри встает и бросает последний жадный взгляд на ее мужа. – Прошу, воспользуйтесь моим советом, Ваше Высочество, не сидите здесь слишком долго. Он будет спать еще несколько дней. Лучше будьте здесь, когда ему станет лучше. 

Он прав, конечно. Как всегда, абсолютно прав, и это бесит. 

– Спасибо за совет, – она кивает сдержанно. Стоило бы тоже встать, поцеловать его в щеку на прощание, как подобает, но она не уверена, что сможет устоять на ногах. – Всего доброго. 

Через десять минут в палату заходит молодой человек, который представляется Мерлином. Предлагает проводить ее в апартаменты, где ее ждет душ, еда и постель. Тильде соглашается, потому что у Мерлина очень приятная улыбка и звонкий юный голос, чем-то напоминающий голос Эггзи. Только у него непривычный акцент, Тильде не узнает его сразу; позже, после душа и ужина-завтрака, всплывает в голове информация с языковых курсов, которые она проходила, чтобы легче было общаться с Эггзи и его друзьями: ирландский, северный.

Последняя мысль перед сном: я ведь в Кингсмен. На их территории. Мне нужно воспользоваться этим, чтобы лучше понять, лучше узнать Эггзи. Когда он проснется, он будет рад.

Она спит тринадцать часов подряд. И планам не суждено сбыться: никуда, кроме этой комнаты и палаты, ее просто не пускают, а на вопросы отвечают лишь касательно самочувствия Эггзи.

Она даже жалеет, что Гарри Харту пришлось уехать: он был, по крайней мере, ей знаком, в отличие от остальных людей здесь.

Эггзи выводят из комы только спустя пять дней. Все это время она проводит на базе. Ей предоставляют ноутбук и планшет для связи или развлечений; она звонит родителям и говорит, что все в порядке. Про ранение Эггзи – ни слова, естественно: не ножницами же он порезался до полусмерти, черт подери.

К тому моменту, как Эггзи шевелится на постели, она напоминает самой себе зомби. Дергается и порывисто берет его за руку, зовет по имени...

– Гарри? – сиплый, едва слышный голос словно отвешивает ей пощечину.

Накрывает желанием резко встать и уйти. Порыв такой сильный, что она почти успевает подняться на ноги, но вовремя берет себя в руки. 

Эггзи не в порядке. Он просто не в порядке.

– Эггзи?.. – она мягко сжимает его руку, ту, которая не сломана. – Это я.

– Детка... – Эггзи медленно поворачивает голову и еще медленнее открывает глаза. Они заплывшие совсем из-за синяков. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Тильде выдыхает. Конечно, конечно, он просто не ожидал ее здесь увидеть. Он знает, что раз он ранен – значит, лежит в лазарете, а лазарет на базе, а на базу нельзя даже супругам... Которых у прочих агентов нет. Эггзи единственный. Уникальный случай.

– Гарри привез меня, – говорит она. Лгать нет смысла, да и не хочется. 

Эггзи пытается улыбнуться, но у него не получается, и он коротко и раздраженно стонет.

– Спасибо, – бормочет он. Тильде не понимает – это он благодарит отсутствующего тут Гарри или ее – за то, что она тут, несмотря на все правила.

Она осторожно, максимально бережно сжимает его пальцы и улыбается.

– Я так рада, что ты снова здесь, со мной, – горло схватывает спазмом, и приходится замолчать, чтобы не разрыдаться. 

Эггзи в ответ только слегка шевелит пальцами. Он устал и ему явно тяжело даже дышать, не то что говорить. 

Она должна отпустить его, дать ему отдохнуть. Но она боится, что теперь, когда он пришел в себя, ее отсюда выгонят.

– Милая... – наконец хрипит Эггзи.

Тильде накрывает любовью. Она наклоняется почти к самому его лицу, шепчет:

– Да, детка?

– Вызови врача, пожалуйста. Пиздец как болит все.

Эггзи снова предпринимает попытку улыбнуться, и она заливается истеричным хохотом.

– Потом расскажешь мне, кто тебя так отделал. Я с ними разберусь, – заявляет она, нажимая нужную кнопку.

Эггзи кивает. Его глаза оживают, наполняются нежностью... и еще чем-то. Наверное, это просто усталость.

Заходит врач, и ей приходится вернуться в свои апартаменты, потому что с Эггзи будут делать еще больше всего фантастического теперь, когда он в сознании. Достижения медицины Кингсмен тоже засекречены.

***

Эггзи идет на поправку чертовски быстро. Конечно же, все еще их магическая медицина. Тильде старается проводить с ним как можно больше времени, уходя лишь во время особо тайных или сложных манипуляций. 

В общем-то, они видятся всего пару часов в сутки. А через три дня на базу возвращается Гарри Харт. Тильде застает его там после порции вечерних процедур.

– ...предпочитаешь шрамы? Сочти меня тщеславным, но я всегда старался по возможности избавляться от подобных последствий ранений. Лазерная хирургия – величайшее изобретение Морганы!

О, теперь она знает кодовое имя главного врача.

Гарри Харт сидит там же, где сидел до отъезда, с противоположной от «ее» стороны койки – как будто не посмел занимать чужой стул даже в ее отсутствие. Она сжимает зубы от внезапного приступа раздражения: ладно Эггзи, он ранен, но Харт-то однозначно услышал ее шаги. А прерваться на полуслове, чтобы поздороваться? Вот и где его манеры?

– Ты пиздец тщеславный, Гарри, – Эггзи широко улыбается половиной рта. – Вообще, наверное, это практично. В смысле, нет шрамов – значит, никто не приебется, откуда они. А если спишь с гражданскими... 

Гарри Харт хмыкает, кивает с едва заметной улыбкой, и наконец переводит взгляд на дверь.

– Добрый вечер, Ваше Высочество. Я надолго его не задержу.

– Не торопитесь, – она вежливо и великодушно улыбается. А потом занимает _свой_ стул, наклоняется и мягко целует Эггзи в лоб. – Как ты, любимый?

Да, это довольно показушно, но черт. Это ее муж! Она имеет право!

– Уже лучше, милая. Хотя, честно говоря, во время большинства этих процедур больше всего хочется сдохнуть. Надеюсь, оно стоит того.

– Я случайно подслушала: ГДЕ ты хочешь сохранить шрамы?..

Эггзи хрипло смеется и бормочет интимно, но недостаточно тихо, чтобы Гарри не услышал:

– Я оставлю, только если тебе это покажется горячим, детка.

У Тильде нет никаких предпочтений на этот счет, она абсолютно равнодушна к шрамам, поэтому она говорит:

– Я буду хотеть тебя любым, ты же знаешь. Хоть в дерьме, хоть в шрамах. Кстати... Ты успел спасти мир?

– Прошу прощения, – Гарри встает, отодвигает стул. – Мне пора. Я еще зайду, Эггзи. Ваше Высочество.

Тильде испытывает сладкое-сладкое злорадство.

Они болтают ни о чем следующие пару часов. А на следующий день она слышит прекрасную новость:

– Меня выпустят через неделю, детка. Буду ездить на реабилитацию сюда, но дома все-таки лучше. Круто, а?

Тильде готова прыгать от радости. Господи, дома! Да! Скоро они будут одни, наконец-то – совсем одни!

Она проводит на базе еще сутки. Потом Мерлин (Гарри Харт снова в отъезде) сопровождает ее в такси с повязкой на глазах. Нужно привести дом в порядок, забрать Джей Би Второго у Мишель... 

Хм. Тильде только сейчас задается вопросом – а кто отвез его к Мишель? Гарри Харт лично? Вряд ли. Они с Эггзи говорили на эту тему и пришли к выводу, что им лучше часто не встречаться – вдруг Мишель узнает того человека, что принес ей печальные известия о смерти мужа? Не стоит бередить подозрения – после свадьбы, на которой Гарри Харт был максимально не похож на агента, она, вроде бы, перестала переживать на этот счет.

Тильде гордится близкими отношениями со свекровью. И немножко – тем, что по крайней мере на это место Гарри Харт точно не претендует.

Легенда Эггзи на время выздоровления – что он все еще в Америке по делам ателье, а международная связь ужасающе дорогая: он из принципа отказывается спускать столько денег на телефон и интернет. Тильде сейчас достаточно расслаблена и счастлива, чтобы ничем легенду не скомпрометировать. А Эггзи все равно пока не разрешают пользоваться телефоном слишком долго.

Все хорошо, говорит она себе, тиская пса по пути домой от Мишель. Все хорошо, мы это пережили. Пережили.

Она повторяет это, как мантру, в течение всего периода реабилитации. Ей больно видеть Эггзи осунувшимся и ослабшим, раздраженным на собственное вялое тело. Когда он дома, он ничерта не расслабляется, как намеревался: он тихо злится. А вот с базы возвращается спокойным и умиротворенным.

Гарри Харт. Это его заслуга. Он умеет говорить все нужные в таких случаях слова, умеет помочь Эггзи собраться и преодолеть любые препятствия. Тильде знает – она слишком много раз слышала: «Если бы не Гарри, я не знаю, получилось ли бы у меня спасти тебя вовремя!»

Она мечтает подслушать такой их разговор хоть раз. Чтобы понять, какие такие слова Эггзи нужны, каких не может сказать она. Научиться помогать ему во всем.

А еще ей отчаянно не хватает секса. Эггзи пока слишком слаб, чтобы быть достаточно активным. Он не отказывается от близости, наоборот, всячески предлагает свою помощь, но вынужденно ограничивается руками, максимум – ртом, когда чувствует себя хорошо. Это побочный эффект таблеток, помимо прочего, и он скоро пройдет, но Тильде осознает, что избаловалась их обычными марафонами после возвращения Эггзи с заданий.

Немного стыдно думать на эту тему, когда Эггзи плохо, но она – молодая женщина, и это нормально, блядь.

Вот у Гарри Харта вынужденное воздержание не вызвало бы никаких проблем. Он же старый. К тому же сам не раз оказывался на больничной койке с ранением.

Тильде гонит от себя ревность снова и снова, но полностью победить ее не удается ни разу. Она вспоминает, что хотела попросить Эггзи почаще бывать дома между миссиями; вот он дома сейчас, надолго дома, и что, стало легче? Ни капли.

Ей очень нужно с кем-то поговорить об этом. Гордость ужасно мешает, а обращаться с такой проблемой к психологу кажется глупостью. Поэтому она предпочитает думать, что выздоровление Эггзи и полноценный долгий секс – панацея.

В реальности выздоровление Эггзи ведет не только к долгому сексу, но и к возращению его на работу. 

Он еще не совсем в идеальной форме, но дома уже натурально задыхается, поэтому каждый день исправно отправляется в ателье и проводит там весь день. Брифинги, обсуждения, интеллектуальная помощь задействованным в поле агентам... И Гарри Харт.

Тот не заходил в гости ни разу, пока Эггзи восстанавливался дома. Они связывались по очкам и по телефону, естественно, и Гарри каждый раз убедительно отговаривался занятостью, но Тильде видела, что Эггзи не покупается на такие отмазки. Она охотно верит, что он – единственный во всем Кингсмен, а то и во всем мире, человек, способный расколоть Гарри Харта.

Она видит, как сильно Эггзи скучал, и знает, что причина отсутствия Гарри – в ней. В ее срыве тогда, в палате: «Почему я вам не нравлюсь?»

Совесть помогает справляться с ревностью какое-то время. И, встречая с работы довольного улыбающегося Эггзи, она задумывается впервые: а что, если Гарри сказал правду? Что, если она просто переносит свои чувства на него, и оттого считает неприязнь взаимной?

***

Через месяц после выхода на службу Эггзи впервые отправляется на дело. Он звонит по фейстайму с радостно горящими глазами: 

– Детка, это совсем крошечная заварушка, вернусь меньше, чем через сутки! Не волнуйся, со мной все будет хорошо. Со мной будет Гарри.

Самое странное – Тильде ему верит. Впервые в жизни, кажется, она действительно рада, что рядом с ее мужем будет ошиваться Гарри Харт.

Она вновь пытается представить себе, как они работают вместе. Эггзи тайком показывал ей пару записей собственных драк – не с очков, а из архивов Мерлина; он охренительно горяч в бою, и она обожает трахаться, когда он все еще на адреналине – как в самый первый их раз, в бункере Валентайна.

И вместо нее Гарри Харт видит Эггзи таким после совместных миссий.

Черт. Недолго продлилась радость.

Это глупо, глупо, отвратительно глупо. Эггзи не дает ей ни единого повода ревновать, а Гарри Харт – слишком джентльмен, чтобы соблазнять женатого мужчину! Это все – в ней, только в ней одной, она – дура, дура, набитая дура! 

Возможно, она слишком многого ожидала от свадьбы. Наивно считала, что, надев на Эггзи кольцо, почувствует, что их отношения укрепились навсегда, что им ничто не угрожает. Она ошиблась.

Возможно, ей стоило подумать дольше над этим решением...

Тильде пугается собственных мыслей почти до истерики. Нет! Нельзя такого думать даже наедине с собой. Нельзя. 

Эггзи возвращается, как и обещал, меньше, чем через сутки. Счастливый, довольный, на адреналине. Он трахает ее прямо в коридоре, вздернув на руки и прижав спиной к стене. И целых полчаса она совершенно и абсолютно счастлива.

После Эггзи хочет оттащить ее в постель и вдоволь потискаться, но Тильде решительно отправляет его в душ. С него натурально течет пот ручьями, скоро он начнет чесаться и морщить нос, и потискаться все равно не получится.

Ужасно смешно, что Эггзи – шпион, которому регулярно приходится ползать по самую макушку в грязи и крови! – намного брезгливее нее. Вот он бы точно не смог заставить себя поцеловать ее, если бы она вылезла к нему прямо из канализации. 

Тильде успешно отгоняет мысль о том, что Гарри Харта Эггзи бы наверняка обнял в любом виде, несмотря на повышенную брезгливость, и принимается собирать с пола разбросанную одежду. И тут из внутреннего кармана пуленепробиваемого пиджака выскальзывает что-то тонкое, гладкое и упругое. Похоже на... Хм. На отрезок латекса. Но не совсем.

Тильде двумя пальцами растягивает странный материал овальной формы – и замечает, что по краям он слегка липкий, как резинка чулка. Она поднимает его на свет: под слоем латекса – тончайшая сетка каких-то нитей...

Блядь. Это маска.

Тильде с колотящимся сердцем проходит в туалет, становится перед зеркалом и прикладывает маску к лицу. Она тут же прилегает к нему, как... как мягчайший на свете презерватив, черт. 

Из зеркала смотрит призрак – голая белая кожа, скрывающая все реальные черты. При этом сквозь материал все прекрасно видно. Разработчики Кингсмен – действительно гении.

Она ощупывает маску по краям и находит крошечную кнопку примерно на уровне виска – видимо, чтобы агент мог активировать ее таким же привычным жестом, как очки. 

В зеркале появляется чужое лицо. Тильде аж отшатывается от удивления: оно мужское, довольно-таки приятное, но абсолютно не запоминающееся. Ровный нос, тонкие губы, в меру широкие скулы, небольшие карие глаза, чуть выдающийся вперед подбородок. Покрытый легкой щетиной, которая выглядит охренеть как реалистично, хотя на ощупь – Тильде проверяет – кожа остается латексно гладкой.

Так вот как Эггзи сочетает работу шпиона с публичностью своего положения принца-консорта. К своему стыду, Тильде не задумывалась об этом с тех пор, как тот сказал, что все под контролем.

Она выключает маску и быстро стягивает ее с лица. Черт.

Новое знание будоражит кровь, волнует воображение. Тильде аккуратно прячет маску на место и несет охапку одежды Эггзи в прачечную, складывает ее стопкой – вечером зайдет Морис из ателье и заберет ее на чистку и починку. Свои же шмотки она приземленно сбрасывает в корзину для белья – завтра утром горничная разберется, – а потом поднимается в спальню, набрасывает халат и устраивается на постели в обнимку с Джей Би Вторым.

В ванной все еще шумит вода – Эггзи всегда подолгу моется после миссий и секса. Если бы после секса он мылся хоть ненамного дольше, чем после миссий, Тильде это тоже отправила бы в бесконечный список поводов для ревности…

Маска. Боже. 

Эггзи может быть кем угодно на миссии, но он приходит домой – и становится собой. Для нее, только для нее.

Гарри Харт видит все его лица, а она – только одно. 

Блядство, почему она не может хоть раз сосредоточиться на позитивной мысли?!

Да, она собственница. Еще с подросткового возраста она не любила делить ни с кем парней. С Бьорном, ее первым, она встречалась два года; очень приличный срок для четырнадцати-шестнадцати. Впрочем, его она бросила сама: случайно, поддавшись порыву на вечеринке, изменила ему с одноклассником – и поняла, что тот гораздо охотнее идет на эксперименты в постели. 

С ним она тоже встречалась два года, кстати. Вообще... Она ни с кем до Эггзи не встречалась дольше двух лет. Видимо, это был какой-то идеальный срок для того, чтобы собственничество успевало иссякнуть.

Эггзи выходит из ванной в одном полотенце, с розовыми щеками и грудью и мокрыми взъерошенными волосами. Он ужасно красивый, по-мальчишески трогательный и абсолютно по-мужски горячий.

Они не просто вместе больше двух лет: они женаты. Тильде перешагнула эту планку. Сделала окончательный и правильный выбор. Нет никого лучше, чем Эггзи, вот просто – нет, и все. Она никогда его не отпустит, несмотря ни на что.

Эггзи падает в ее объятия, смеется, начинает сразу же рассказывать все, что позволено рассказать о миссии. Гарри-Гарри-Гарри, Гарри то, Гарри это; как будто Эггзи ездил в Кельн исключительно в качестве оруженосца, а не полноценного рыцаря, хотя Тильде подозревает, что было с точностью да наоборот.

Тильде укладывает его голову себе на плечо, зарывается рукой в волосы и, поглаживая нежно, спрашивает:

– Это Гарри помог тебе выбрать лицо?

Эггзи замирает. Застывает весь в ее объятиях, словно каменная статуя. Спрашивает напряженно, после паузы:

– Лицо?

– Лицо, – отступать уже поздно. – Я нашла твою... Маску, когда собирала вещи внизу. Симпатично, мне понравилось. 

Эггзи отстраняется и поднимается на руке, заглядывает ей в глаза пронзительно-грустным взглядом. 

Тильде читает по открытому, выученному наизусть лицу: Эггзи вспоминает Брэндона, который чуть не взорвал весь дом зажигалкой-гранатой, потому что он не озаботился большей безопасностью своего оружия. Она – не Брэндон, она знает, что со шпионскими игрушками лучше не играть, и Эггзи знает, что она знает; он все равно винит себя за халатность. И переживает, что она знает слишком много.

А еще он явно хотел скрыть, что из-за нее ему приходится выполнять задания под чужой личиной.

– Детка, мне стоило бы стереть тебе память, – вяло шутит он. 

Тильде смеется натянуто, а потом замечает, что он не снял часы. Все остальное снял, а часы – оставил.

Она вздергивает подбородок и высокомерно заявляет:

– Тот человек – не мой муж. Я понятия не имею, кто он такой. Какого черта вы держите меня здесь?! Немедленно развяжите, мне больно!

Эггзи приоткрывает рот, и все его лицо – _ее_ лицо! – расцветает восхищением.

Секунда – и он впивается в ее шею яростным поцелуем. Тильде смеется задушенно, искренне, обнимая его. Эггзи знает, что ей можно доверять.

– Но все-таки постарайся не играть с моими игрушками в следующий раз, хорошо? – шепчет он, прежде чем нырнуть головой под ее халат.

Тильде задыхается, не успевает ответить – у Эггзи блядски резвый язык.

Он так и не ответил на вопрос.

– Ладно, раз уж ты в курсе... Хочешь переспать с незнакомцем? – скалится Эггзи час спустя. 

Это бравада, после второго раунда остаточный адреналин всегда отпускает его окончательно, еще минут десять – и уснет буквально на полуслове. По спине все равно бегут мурашки. Это странно, учитывая все, о чем она думала час назад, но он попал в точку: ее бы это очень завело.

– Вопрос с подвохом, любимый? Непохоже на тебя, – она шутливо хлопает ресницами.

Эггзи хмурится вдруг:

– В смысле – с подвохом? Я имел в виду себя. В маске.

Тильде жмурится и выдыхает. Боже, даже в таких мелочах... Уж лучше бы он был таким же ревнивым, как она сама. Но нет: Эггзи честный. И склонен считать всех, кого любит, настолько же честными. 

В этом есть и плюс: он считает, что Гарри Харт с ним тоже честен.

– Я поняла, глупый, – она ласково гладит его по волосам. – Как-нибудь в другой раз. Ты можешь меня похитить, например...

Эггзи вздергивает брови и расплывается в удивленно-довольной улыбке – и вдруг зевает так широко, что становится страшно за его челюсть.

Что и требовалось доказать.

Сама Тильде долго не может уснуть. В голове роятся мысли и фантазии, и далеко не все из них – об обещанной ролевой игре.

Эггзи лежит рядом на правом боку, лицом к ней: если она сейчас повернется спиной, обнимет за талию, не просыпаясь. Он всегда так делает – фиксирует, прикрывает. Защищает. Поначалу было не очень удобно – она всю жизнь спала на левом боку или на животе, но, догадавшись о неосознанной причине этого жеста, стала получать от него огромное удовольствие.

А что, если ее правда похитят? И поймают Эггзи в маске, прорывающегося ей на помощь? А что, если они будут использовать не пытки, а вещества, всякие сыворотки правды?

В современном высокотехнологичном шпионском мире лучшая гарантия не выдать чужих секретов – смерть. Смогла бы она убить себя для Эггзи? Смогла бы смотреть, как его убивают, пытаясь вынудить ее проговориться?

Гарри Харт смог бы. Значит, и она обязана.

***

Когда чего-то очень боишься, это обязательно случается. Банальная сказочная истина, которой не веришь, пока не наступает пиздец. 

Только пиздец наступает с неожиданной стороны: их похищают вместе. Не как шпиона и его возлюбленную жену, а как наследную принцессу и ее консорта.

Они на торжественном приеме. Простейший визит вежливости в честь дня рождения троюродной племянницы – а заканчивается он тем, что их увозят черт знает куда связанными, с черными мешками на головах. Им подсыпали что-то в шампанское, и это был такой тупой способ, что сработал он беспроигрышно. 

Когда Тильде просыпается, первая мысль – каким, блядь, образом Эггзи это упустил?!

Эггзи спит на соседнем стуле. Либо ему досталась доза намного больше, либо похитители хотят переговорить с принцессой без выкриков и просьб в исполнении невинного супруга-портного. 

Тильде так зла, что тут же устраивает облаченным в обыкновенные лыжные маски надсмотрщикам полноценную истерику. С криками, визгами, ругательствами на четырех языках (должна же она выяснить их национальность) и обещаниями натравить на них всю королевскую гвардию. Под королевской гвардией она имеет в виду Кингсмен, но им не обязательно об этом знать.

Надсмотрщики молчат невозмутимо, и Тильде понимает, что их простецкий вид и простецкие методы – не показатель несерьезности намерений. Если бы им требовался выкуп, они вели бы себя иначе.

Эггзи спит, спит. Спит. На жестком стуле ужасно неудобно сидеть, все тело ломит, и начинает хотеться в туалет. А она здесь как принцесса, значит, не имеет права проявлять слабость.

Проходит, по ощущениям, несколько часов. Тильде начинает всерьез волноваться. Эггзи дышит ровно, как всегда во сне, но... Это ни о чем не говорит. В искусственной коме он тоже дышал ровно, пусть и медленно; мало ли, какую дурь изобрели мировые злодеи, чтобы оставаться на шаг впереди тайных шпионов?

А потом она слышит выстрелы где-то вдалеке, и Эггзи резко оживает.

Первые несколько мгновений она слишком шокирована, чтобы понимать, что происходит, а когда наконец понимает – распахивает широко глаза и вертит головой, пытается ухватить все и сразу. 

Эггзи стремительно разделывается с охранниками в лыжных масках, сворачивая им шеи руками – и ногами. Веревки, которыми он был зафиксирован, валяются на стуле. Разрезанные.

В комнату врывается еще пятеро замаскированных. Эггзи встает прямо перед Тильде и принимает пули в великолепный новый смокинг, защищая шею и лицо руками, сложенными крестом. Кто-то орет на кантонском (вот на нем она ругаться не пыталась, черт), чтобы идиоты перестали палить по принцессе, и обрывается на полуслове. Секунду спустя становится понятно, кто его заткнул.

Гарри Харт – поразительно, тоже в смокинге – наносит точный удар ближайшему амбалу в затылок ручкой зонта.

– Опаздываешь, – бросает Эггзи. В его голосе – восторг и улыбка. Гарри молча улыбается ему в ответ.

Дальше все развивается еще стремительнее. В комнату врываются новые боевики, и Эггзи с Гарри становятся плечом к плечу, щелкает затвор зонта…

Их драка – это чертов блядский танец. Каждый жест, каждый удар. Словно они репетировали днями и ночами, чтобы устроить ей показательное выступление.

Тильде не может насладиться этим, даже если бы хотела: она жмурится большую часть времени, уши болят от грохота выстрелов и ударов. Ей страшно, до оцепенения страшно, хотя она никогда не считала себя трусихой, да и чего бояться – у Эггзи и Гарри все под контролем…

Она вскрикивает от ужаса, когда они вдвоем отбрасывают очередной труп ей в ноги.

В конце концов в комнате наступает тишина. Уши какого-то черта начинают болеть еще сильнее. И тут будто какой-то переключатель в голове срабатывает: Тильде жадно вглядывается в лицо Эггзи, потом – Гарри, потом – снова Эггзи.

Они внимательно осматриваются по сторонам, проверяя каждый угол, каждый труп – не осталось ли недобитых. Недобитых не осталось. Тильде ждет, что Эггзи вот-вот бросится к ней – проверять, все ли в порядке, но вместо этого он усмехается и поднимает руку ладонью вверх:

– Давай, Гарри. Не ломайся.

Очередная их внутренняя шутка, конечно.

Гарри поднимает брови. Вздыхает. Наконец неохотно, медленно поднимает руку навстречу и касается его ладони своей. 

Не хлопает, а именно касается. Мягко. На три секунды, не меньше.

Эггзи смеется коротко, опускает руку и прижимает Гарри к себе в порывистом объятии. 

– Спасибо, что прилетел. Я не мог в одиночку... Пришлось бы рисковать Тильде.

– _Мне_ пришлось отказаться от пудинга. Элтон был очень недоволен. Просил передать тебе его «наихудшие блядские пожелания».

Гарри не отпускает его первым. Остается до тех пор, пока Эггзи не отстраняется сам. Еще пару долгих секунд. 

Наконец Эггзи вспоминает о том, что его жена тоже тут.

– Малышка, ты в порядке? – он подходит к ее стулу и в пару движений перерезает веревки дочерта огромным ножом, который взялся невесть откуда.

– Что это за хрень была?! – Тильде взрывается и покрывает его отборными ругательствами. На этот раз на одном языке. И плевать, что в комнате есть кто-то третий. Ей можно, у нее стресс.

Эггзи искренне шокирован такой реакцией. На Гарри она глаз не поднимает.

– Ты мог дать мне какой-нибудь знак, по крайней мере? Я так испугалась! – она пытается встать, но ноги затекли адски.

Эггзи пристыженно сводит брови.

– Прости, детка. Я боялся, что если они догадаются, что я пришел в себя, то перейдут к каким-то более активным действиям. Мне нужно было дождаться Гарри.

Он прав, конечно, он прав. Он ставил ее безопасность превыше всего. Но какого хера вообще?!

– Эггзи...

Тильде пришпиливает Гарри взбешенным взглядом: хоть бы поздоровался, одноглазый урод! А потом она осознает: он попытался одним словом посоветовать Эггзи молчать. Но Эггзи не прислушался.

– Я вообще не должен был использовать тебя как приманку, я знаю. Но я доверяю тебе. И знаю, насколько ты сильная, как круто держишься в стрессовых ситуациях. Это был слишком удобный случай...

Тильде отшатывается от него. Вместо слов – сплошной гул в ушах, из которого выделяется только одна фраза: «Использовать тебя как приманку».

Блядь. Блядь.

Да как он посмел?!

Он поставил ее жизнь под угрозу, даже не предупредив, не посоветовавшись, ничего не сказав... Если бы он спросил, она бы согласилась, скорее всего, согласилась бы, но вот так!

Это то же самое, что тогда, в Гластонбери. Это отвратительнейшее в мире чувство, будто ее использовали. Только тогда она поспешила с выводами о мотивах Эггзи, а сейчас... сейчас он действительно ее использовал. Расчетливо. Осознанно.

При этом Эггзи, судя по всему, всерьез считает, что сделал ей комплимент. Комплимент в сугубо шпионском стиле. «Ты так круто держишься в стрессовых ситуациях». Сссука, как же хочется врезать по его милой виноватой морде!..

– Ваше Высочество, позвольте, я объясню...

– Гарри, заткнись и не встревай, – бросает Эггзи сквозь зубы. Тильде смеется истерически: как же иронично сейчас быть с ним на одной волне!

– Да. Заткнитесь. Просто заткнитесь, мистер Харт! Вы сами говорили, что он вам больше не воспитанник, так пусть сам отвечает за свои ебнутые поступки!

Тильде все-таки встает на дрожащих ногах. Эггзи тянется поддержать ее, но она шлепком отталкивает его руку.

– Даже не пытайся, – холодно говорит она. – Где ваш чертов самолет? Высадите меня во дворце и катитесь в свое сраное ателье.

Удивительное дело: сначала обида перекрыла испуг, а теперь и обида схлынула так же резко. Ей даже не плохо. Ее просто тошнит от Эггзи. И невыносимо хочется в туалет.

***

Тильде остается погостить у родителей. Они и сами не хотят ее выпускать, однако очень удивлены, что Эггзи уехал работать вместо того, чтобы «прийти в себя после пережитого». 

Тильде даже не удосуживается придумать для него оправдания. Пусть думают, что хотят. Надоело его выгораживать.

Она будто замораживается изнутри. Это странно. Обычно она очень ярко чувствует все, будь то радость, гнев или грусть. А сейчас ей практически все равно. 

Эггзи названивает по сотне раз в день, присылает буквально тысячи смс. И просто просьбы простить, и признания в любви, и смайлики, и – низкий прием – селфи в голом виде в обнимку с мопсом. А еще – многословные разъяснения ситуации, весь процесс принятия решения вовлечь ее в миссию: как он и молодая агент Кей вели с разных углов совместное расследование, как долго искали человека, стоящего за массовыми преступлениями, и как нашли – вблизи шведских особ высокого происхождения... Эггзи принял спонтанное решение в итоге: просто боялся, что цель снова заляжет на дно. А Кей была слишком далеко в этот момент, проводила рейд на одну из баз их цели на противоположном конце света, поэтому он вызвал на помощь Гарри.

Это звучит как отмазка. Наверное, еще и потому, что Эггзи неукоснительно следует политике конфиденциальности – использует исключительно размытые фразы, не упоминает ни имен, ни собственно характера преступлений, за которые их цель нужно было поймать и наказать.

Тильде понимает, что ей осточертели все эти шпионские страсти. Она уже слишком взрослая для них. 

Афера Валентайна в свое время казалась ей сказочным приключением, несмотря на весь ужас и реальность происходящего; встреча с Эггзи воспринималась соответственно: прекрасный рыцарь, готовый спасти ее от дракона, появился в самый подходящий момент. И в постели рыцарь тоже более чем не разочаровал: конечно, она влюбилась в него. Но теперь они оба старше. И для нее в приоритете не приключения рыцаря и принцессы, а семейная жизнь Эггзи и Тильде. А Эггзи считает, что ей весело участвовать в приключении. Более того: он настолько уверен в этом, что не считает нужным спрашивать ее мнение.

В какой-то момент оказалось, что Тильде выросла, а Эггзи – нет. Она впервые остро чувствует разницу в их возрасте. 

Смешно. Эггзи ведь очень удивился, когда узнал, сколько ей лет. Воскликнул шокированно: я думал, ты моя ровесница! 

Она действительно всегда юно выглядела и вдобавок весьма умеренно пользовалась косметикой. Да и вела себя по-взрослому не так уж часто, по крайней мере, за пределами официальных мероприятий. Сейчас, с высоты опыта общения с людьми разных национальностей и из абсолютно разных классов, она видит, что у нее попросту не было необходимости рано взрослеть. 

Она скоро станет королевой. Папа и так в последний год постоянно говорил, что устал, а похищение его подкосило: хотя по факту Тильде и Эггзи отсутствовали всего день, оно успело попасть в газеты. Слава богу, со здоровьем у папы ничего серьезного, но семейный врач на всякий случай посоветовал быть осторожными – например, предоставить общение с журналистами Ее Величеству.

Тильде категорично заявляет маме, что уладит это сама. Череда интервью и показательных прогулок по общественным местам помогает укрепиться в мысли, что она, в отличие от Эггзи, стала старше. Он должен был присутствовать на интервью и сопровождать ее, несмотря на их ссору. Повести себя как принц. Да, она послала его в ателье, но он не должен был послушно улететь в ателье. Он должен был упрямо остаться – не ради нее, а из профессионализма! 

Почему-то его профессионализм распространяется только на чертов шпионаж. Конечно, это ведь весело. Погони, драки, приключения, повод провести время с Гарри, пошутить с ним, дать ему пять. А в политике он делает только то, что Тильде велит ему делать. Инициативу не проявляет. «Я всегда готов, детка, ты только скажи».

Блядь, она не его мама. Тильде начинает понимать, почему Гарри Харт так четко ставит себя относительно Эггзи: «Он не мой подопечный. Я не его наставник. Он мой коллега, мой друг». Эггзи имеет право велеть Гарри заткнуться ровно в той же степени, что Гарри имеет право прочитать Эггзи лекцию. 

Оказывается, Эггзи нужны такие вещи, как четкое распределение статусов. А она не поняла этого сразу, позволила ему... Черт, почему она вообще обязана проговаривать такие банальные вещи?! Это как с изменой. Чем Эггзи думал, спрашивая ее разрешения на измену ради дела? Какой реакции он ожидал? Идиот. И он до сих пор не понял свою ошибку.

Тильде снова злится, и это – хороший признак.

Постепенно формируется решение проблемы. Она вертит идею в голове, взвешивает, прислушивается к своим эмоциям. Да, пожалуй, это единственный выход. Так она смогла бы его простить.

Тильде берет телефон и впервые за долгое время открывает окно переписки с Эггзи сама. Пишет нетвердыми пальцами:

«Я прилечу домой завтра. Нам нужно серьезно поговорить».

Эггзи отвечает буквально через минуту. Засыпает ее смайликами с сердечками в глазах. Молодец.

Завтра она попросит его уйти из Кингсмен.

Если Эггзи нужны приключения и адреналин, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо, она возьмет все в свои руки. Лично обеспечит ему приключения и адреналин. Позаботится о нем. Найдет способ сделать его жизнь насыщенной без постоянного риска, без страха за его – и свою – безопасность. 

Например, они могут поехать в кругосветное путешествие. Заняться серфингом, скалолазанием, теми же горными лыжами – Эггзи до сих пор так и не нашел время научиться. Может быть, она даже согласится прыгнуть с парашютом – Эггзи может объяснить ей все лучше любого инструктора.

Еще она хочет научиться стрелять. Кстати, очередная вещь, о которой она почему-то прежде не задумывалась: почему Эггзи не предпринял ни единой попытки научить ее каким-нибудь эффективным методам самообороны? Он ведь лучше всех знает, что даже вооруженная до зубов охрана не способна противостоять психопатам вроде той женщины с лезвиями вместо ног. 

Эггзи избалован шпионскими игрушками. Гарри Харт избаловал его. Они оба ни черта не учатся на своих ошибках, притом что совершают их с завидной регулярностью. Эггзи просто нужно понять, что существует и другая жизнь. Сейчас он – как наркоман; у него будет ломка какое-то время, но он сильный и упертый. Он переживет.

***

Тильде собирается домой с такой тщательностью, как не собиралась на первые свидания. Эггзи должен видеть, как она прекрасна. Должен понимать, чего она стоит. 

Колотит с ног до головы, но она берет себя в руки. Нельзя показывать страх, не сейчас, иначе ее слова прозвучат неубедительно. 

Она не успевает достать ключи: Эггзи распахивает дверь и с порога порывисто лезет обниматься. Он скучал.

Она тоже скучала. Безумно. До боли.

Она вдыхает его запах, такой родной, уютный и неизменно возбуждающий. Возникает сладкий соблазн прямо сейчас сорвать с него одежду и забыть хотя бы ненадолго обо всем, кроме того, как хорошо им бывает вместе. 

Нет. Это было бы по-детски.

– Милая... – начинает Эггзи. У него растерянный, виноватый взгляд, и при этом он полон решимости помириться, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Вот почему он не проявил такое упрямство сразу после окончания миссии?

– Налей мне мартини, дорогой, – просит Тильде. Виски – слишком сурово, не стоит его пугать раньше времени.

Эггзи кивает и быстро запирает дверь. 

Он делает самый лучший мартини, хотя и утверждает, что до мартини Гарри ему безумно далеко. Тильде не знает, она не сравнивала – и не показательно ли, что ни разу за все время их знакомства Гарри Харт не вызвался смешать коктейли на всех?

Они устраиваются в гостиной, на диване. Лучшее место для подобного разговора: они могут сидеть рядом, обниматься или наоборот, не касаться друг друга без необходимости. И бар под рукой. 

– Держи, детка, – себе тоже сразу налил порцию, умница.

– Сядь пожалуйста, Эггзи, – она тут же отпивает из своего бокала для иллюзии храбрости – коктейль не настолько крепкий. – Как я писала, нам нужно поговорить.

Эггзи нервничает, но не так сильно, как мог бы. Он в принципе не пытается избегать серьезных разговоров, фраза «нам надо поговорить» на него не действует ужасающе – еще и этим он отличается от всех мужчин, с которыми Тильде когда-либо была. Эггзи искренне считает, что если девушка перестала игнорировать его смс и готова говорить – значит, все будет в порядке. У кого-кого, а у Эггзи язык хорошо подвешен.

Прости, милый, но сейчас излагать убедительные аргументы буду я, – думает Тильде, игнорируя неприятный укол в сердце. Она больше не сердится на него: она уже его простила, и теперь не хочется причинять ему боль даже на минуту. Но она должна. Ради него же самого.

Она делает глубокий вдох и начинает говорить. Спокойно, тихо, уверенно – как он любит – рассказывает, как пришла к такому решению, в частности упоминает здоровье папы, и перечисляет, что со своей стороны готова сделать, чтобы все получилось. Разумеется, им не обязательно полностью переезжать в Швецию – по крайней мере, пока. Разумеется, это не значит, что он обязан перестать общаться с Гарри и другими друзьями из агентства. Конечно, нет. Они ведь друзья, верно? У них полным-полно общего и за пределами работы!

Эггзи слушает ее молча. Он даже почти держит лицо. Ключевое слово – почти: в его глазах столько боли, обнять бы его и взять все свои слова обратно!

Тильде продолжает говорить. Она приняла твердое решение и не собирается от него отступать. 

Когда она заканчивает, в комнате повисает тишина. Долгая тишина. Конечно же, она не ждала, что Эггзи радостно согласится на ее условия, но в глубине души все равно чувствует укол разочарования.

Хочется закричать: «Разве ты не видишь, как хорошо все может быть?!»

Нельзя давить на него. Ни в коем случае. Раз уж она решила быть взрослой и рациональной, нужно дать ему время.

– Подумай об этом, пожалуйста. Я не тороплю. Естественно, это не может быть спонтанным решением: тебе ведь нужно будет оповестить Артура, найти замену на место Ланселота...

Тильде берет его за руку, сжимает пальцы легонько. Эггзи не реагирует на прикосновение никак – он застыл, словно статуя. 

Она никогда прежде не видела его таким... Безжизненным.

Пролетает стремительная мысль в голове: я совершаю большую ошибку. Но тут же вспыхивает следом гнев: он не оглядываясь рисковал мной ради работы, так пусть увидит, НАСКОЛЬКО сильно на самом деле мной рискует!

Эггзи смотрит на нее в упор, и Тильде вдруг становится страшно.

– Я действительно не понимал, насколько сильно тебя обидел, – глухо произносит он. – Любовь моя, я не... Пожалуйста, Ти, дай мне еще один шанс. Я больше никогда, никогда не буду ввязывать тебя в миссии. Я буду ходить на все благотворительные приемы, да блядь, я сам устрою прием, вот сегодня же начну подготовку – у твоих родителей годовщина скоро, предоставь все мне, клянусь, им понравится праздник. И я... Я не буду больше задерживаться в ателье, чтобы выпить с Гарри. Мы достаточно видимся и в рабочее время. Но мне нужна эта работа, Ти. И я нужен Кингсмен. Я не знаю, кем я стану, если уйду.

Тильде бледнеет. Краснеет. Снова бледнеет. Горечь и ярость перекрываются шоком: Эггзи знает. Эггзи в курсе, что она ревнует его к Гарри.

Она поднимается на ноги, крепко сжимая челюсть, и сглатывает громко. Бросает сквозь зубы:

– Прости, Эггзи, но нет. Я изложила тебе все свои аргументы. Я обдумала все очень тщательно. Дело не в блядских приемах, дело не в моей обиде... Подумай над этим, Эггзи. И позвони, если примешь верное решение. 

Он не пытается ее остановить. Даже не встает, если верить слуху: повернуть головы она не решается. 

Хватает сил дойти до машины с прямой спиной и отдать указание водителю. А потом она скрючивается на заднем сидении и начинает рыдать. 

Эггзи не понимает. Вообще ничего не понимает. А ведь им всегда было так легко, они говорили на одном языке, несмотря на огромное количество самых разнообразных языковых барьеров. 

Дело же не в выборе. Она не хочет, чтобы он выбирал между ней и Кингсмен, между ней и Гарри Хартом. Она делает это ради него же самого. Подталкивает его во взрослую жизнь, потому что больше некому! 

Мишель Анвин – чудесная женщина, Тильде обожает ее, но она, увы, не обладает способностью смотреть на вещи в перспективе. Вообще в принципе мало кто умеет, на самом деле. Тильде пришлось учиться банально из-за своего положения, и она благодарна родителям и учителям за то, что показали ей все необходимое. Теперь она может дать Эггзи то, что не смогли дать ему семья и Кингсмен...

Кингсмен! Шпионское агентство? Ха! Сборище инфантильных мальчишек и девчонок – вот что Кингсмен такое. Они поступают на службу совсем юными: кто-то бросает колледж ради «лучшей работы в мире», а кто-то вообще приходит из армии. И они остаются детьми до самой смерти! Посмотреть на того же Гарри Харта: он бы просто сошел с ума, если бы его отправили сейчас на пенсию. Возраст-то подходящий. 

И это верно для всех агентов «старого поколения», как выражается Эггзи. Их нынешнему Артуру чертовых семьдесят восемь лет, Персивалю, Борсу и Гахерису – около шестидесяти; остальным, кого набрали на новых тренингах лично Эггзи и Гарри – от двадцати до тридцати. Включая юного Мерлина. Казалось бы, как может сработаться такая разношерстная компания с огроменной возрастной пропастью? И ведь сработались. Потому что все – дети, неважно, двадцать им или восемьдесят. Никто не уходит из Кингсмен по собственной доброй воле, заявление об увольнении равняется свидетельству о смерти. Тильде всей душой не желает для Эггзи такой судьбы.

Она рыдает всю дорогу до аэропорта, и это злые, обиженные слезы. Телефон молчит, смс и звонки от Эггзи не сыплются градом, как было после самой первой их серьезной ссоры. 

Эггзи думает. Тильде точно это знает. Эггзи сейчас сидит и обдумывает ее слова, пытается докопаться до сути и осознать, что она говорила совершенно серьезно. 

Проблема в том, что Эггзи – человек дела. Он не любит думать и взвешивать, он всегда, в любой ситуации принимает решения по зову сердца – это основная причина, почему Тильде все-таки надеется, что он выберет уйти. 

Посидев какое-то время в одиночестве, он пойдет проветрить голову. Побродит по улицам, пока ноги сами не принесут его к дому Гарри. Да, Тильде абсолютно уверена, что он пойдет советоваться с Гарри, но ее это в кои-то веки не пугает. Наоборот, это скорее хорошо, чем нет. 

Гарри не имеет права голоса в таких вопросах, это слишком личная территория: воспитание не позволит ему высказать свое истинное мнение. Скорее всего, он ограничится пространным монологом на тему ответственности, долга, чести, всего этого пафосного рыцарского дерьма. Когда Эггзи взорвется – а он неизбежно взорвется, – умолкнет и нальет ему выпить. И они будут просто сидеть и глушить виски (сейчас – виски, для мартини – слишком тяжелый случай), думая о том, как бы так умудриться усидеть на двух стульях одновременно.

Гарри Харт – мастер в сидении на двух стульях одновременно. Даже не на двух: он сдвигает все имеющееся стулья в комнате и строит из них чрезвычайно комфортабельный диван. Но этому навыку он не способен научить своего «не воспитанника», сколько бы ни старался.

***

Эггзи не звонит и не пишет ни в этот день, ни на следующий. Проходит целая неделя, а от него по-прежнему тишина.

Тильде начинает медленно впадать в панику. Что, если это – все? Она просчиталась, все испортила, и Эггзи больше никогда-никогда ей не позвонит, и где-то через месяц по почте она получит документы на развод?

Она почти решается позвонить ему первая, но оттягивает это еще на день, другой, третий... А на четвертый ей пишет Гарри Харт.

Смс оформлена как полноценное письмо. Тильде четко и ясно слышит голос, холодные от гнева интонации, с которыми он надиктовывал фразу за фразой. Ее бросает в жар еще на приветствии.

«Миссис Анвин.

Не буду унижать вас и делать вид, что вы не поймете, почему я пишу. 

Не в моих привычках вмешиваться в личную жизнь коллег и, тем более, друзей, однако вам удалось добиться невозможного, можете поздравить себя. Я хочу поговорить с вами с лично и не приму отказа. Я прибуду в Стокгольм около шести вечера: пожалуйста, выберите, где вам будет наиболее комфортно встретиться, и напишите мне адрес. Из уважения к вашим родителям я предпочел бы не устраивать сцен во дворце.

Надеюсь, Его Величество в добром здравии. Передайте мои наилучшие пожелания. 

Гарри Харт»

Пальцы чешутся послать его к черту. Что он о себе возомнил?! Какого хера вообще сует в это все нос? Почему Эггзи не велел ему заткнуться и не встревать, в конце концов?..

Так. А вдруг его послал Эггзи? Блядь. Если это – его идея, она подаст на развод сама.

Чертов старый педик.

Она представляет, как заезжает Гарри по его холеной одноглазой морде, и яростно строчит ответ. Ни приветствия, ни одного лишнего слова: только адрес тихого ресторана, где любой королевской особе сразу предоставят отдельную комнату для ужина и обеспечат полную приватность. 

Ее трясет вплоть до того момента, когда она начинает краситься. Сейчас – тот редкий случай, когда обилие косметики – ее броня. Ничуть не хуже пуленепробиваемых костюмов.

Стоит воспринимать этот визит как политический. Ей ничего не нужно от Гарри Харта: это он покушается на ее территорию. Она выслушает его исключительно потому, что ее обязывает положение. Пусть спустит пар. Он уже проиграл, раз приперся сюда.

В машине и на крыльце ресторана Тильде сохраняет боевой дух. Но метрдотель сообщает, что мистер Харт уже ждет ее – и накрывает страхом. 

Во-первых, он не опоздал.

Во-вторых, Эггзи сейчас именно на его территории, а не здесь, хотя формально все еще...

Нет, нельзя бояться. Если ее ждут переговоры – что ж. У нее готовы все аргументы.

Когда она заходит в комнату, выделенную им, Гарри встает. Безупречный костюм, безупречные манеры, как всегда – он выглядит и ведет себя идеально. 

Да. Гарри. Не Гарри Харт, не мистер Харт, не агент ебаный Галахад. Многовато чести.

– Миссис Анвин, добрый вечер...

– Обойдемся без церемоний, – она обрывает его резким жестом и опускается на стул быстрее, чем Гарри успевает дернуться в ее сторону, чтобы помочь.

Гарри на секунду поджимает губы и кивает коротко, занимая свое место. На столе лишь два стакана воды – он дожидался ее, либо решил, что алкогольный аперитив сейчас не к месту. 

Как пожелает. Официанта все равно вызвать необходимо: даже если они решили отбросить приличия, не стоит оскорблять заведение.

– Давайте сделаем заказ, – прямо говорит она, открывая меню. Гарри снова кивает и следует ее примеру.

Контраст между ним и Эггзи сейчас почему-то острее бросается в глаза, чем когда они рядом. Если судить поверхностно, у Тильде и Гарри гораздо больше общего, чем у Эггзи – с ними обоими; они понимают друг друга без слов в подобных ситуациях, а Эггзи до сих пор кое-что приходится объяснять. Обидно, что объясняет всегда Гарри, а к ней он приходит уже... обученным. Столовые манеры – лишь вершина айсберга.

Пара минут, еще один обмен кивками, и Тильде нажимает кнопку на столе. Пять минут на заказ. Никакого алкоголя. К счастью, в этом ресторане не нужно просить официантов стучать, прежде чем войти в частную обеденную комнату. У них примерно двадцать минут до салатов. 

– Начинайте, – говорит Тильде.

– Миссис Анвин, вы допускаете ошибку. Самую страшную ошибку в своей жизни.

Гарри все понял правильно. Начал с самой сути. Прямота вызывает уважение. Вызывала бы, точнее, если бы Тильде не презирала его так сильно.

– По какому праву вы делаете такое заявление? И с чего вы вообще решили, что меня волнует ваше мнение? 

– Речь не обо мне, а об Эггзи. Вы не имеете права ставить его перед таким выбором.

Тильде делает глубокий вдох, проглатывает яростный ответ. Она – политик. Принцесса, черт подери.

– Мне кажется, мы оба напрасно говорим о правах. Речь действительно об Эггзи. Это должно быть его решение – и только его. Если он хочет остаться в Кингсмен, почему сам не приехал, чтобы изложить мне свои аргументы?

Гарри смотрит на нее так, будто она, маленькая девочка, заблудилась в здании суда, где заседают взрослые тети и дяди.

– Вы не слышите меня? Эггзи в принципе не должен был оказаться в ситуации, когда он должен решать, остаться ему с женой или на службе. Это вы начали, не он. Вы и закончите.

А вот это уже звучит как настоящая угроза. Гарри и сам понимает, что зарвался – поправляется прежде, чем она успевает открыть рот:

– Я имел в виду: в ваших силах быстро и максимально безболезненно разрешить этот глупый спор, Ваше Высочество. Эггзи не может изложить вам какие-либо аргументы, потому что вы не желаете их слушать. Вы поставили ультиматум. Это плохая политика в отношениях.

Эггзи не знает, что он тут. Тильде понимает это со всей ясностью сейчас. Конечно, она и не думала всерьез, что Эггзи способен поступить _настолько_ по-детски, но все равно испытывает облегчение. 

– Откуда вам знать, какая политика в отношениях плохая, а какая – хорошая? – ровно говорит она. – Вы, если мне не изменяет память, придерживались в этом вопросе политики агентства. 

Гарри меняется в лице. Совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы она заметила. Как же чертовски приятно его задеть. А потом он поднимает брови и говорит так же ровно, ей в тон:

– Не требуется иметь опыт в отношениях, чтобы понимать, что шантаж любимого человека – да и шантаж любого человека в принципе – вряд ли приведет к счастливому концу. У вас, как вы справедливо заметили, опыта в отношениях гораздо больше: скажите, Ваше Высочество, вы всегда пользуетесь такими средствами для убеждения партнера в своей правоте, или Эггзи повезло особенно, поскольку он ваш супруг?

Выстрелил. Метко, больно. Она не ожидала от него меньшего.

Ультиматум, шантаж – громкие и грязные слова. И правдивые. Но Гарри не знает ее мотивов. Нужно каким-то образом заставить его сбросить белый плащ.

– Скажите мне, мистер Харт, о чьем благополучии вы так печетесь на самом деле? – из-за акцента ее голос сейчас звучит почти как шипение, она сама это слышит. – Мира и агентства? Дерьмо полное, сейчас оно достаточно восстановлено, вас уже не двое, мир переживет. Эггзи? Он любит меня и будет счастлив даже без этой работы. Остаетесь только вы. Последний неизвестный в этом уравнении. 

На этот раз Гарри не меняется в лице. Он каменеет всем телом, точно так же, как Эггзи, когда она высказала свое предложение. 

Тильде игнорирует укол нелепого страха («А вдруг он достанет пистолет и выстрелит мне в голову, как тому замаскированному гонконгцу?») – и продолжает, пользуясь захваченным преимуществом, не давая Гарри оправиться от удара:

– Если бы Эггзи был вам хоть вполовину так дорог, как мне, вы отпустили бы его. Он подвергает свою жизнь опасности, и да, он осознает риск, разумеется, вы и покойный Мерлин хорошо его натренировали. Но разве вы уже забыли, что его отец погиб из-за вашей ошибки? Вы лишили Эггзи семьи, пытаясь доказать, что плебей может быть рыцарем. Что вы пытаетесь доказать теперь? И кому? Возможно, у нас с Эггзи скоро будут дети. Вы согласны повторить ту же ошибку, лишь бы Эггзи оставался в Кингсмен – поближе к вам? В отличие от вас, я не готова покупать близость любимого человека ценой его жизни.

Она веско выделяет последнее слово и смотрит Гарри прямо в глаза.

Гарри открыто встречает ее взгляд. В нем нет гнева, нет ярости – скорее, что-то сродни жалости. Господи, как ему хватает наглости..? 

– Вы ошибаетесь настолько сильно, что это почти забавно. Я всегда считал вас чертовски умной леди, способной видеть вещи в перспективе. Видимо, я был неправ. Вы действительно считаете, что он сможет быть счастливым, будучи запертым в золотой клетке, с обломанными крыльями – после того, насколько высоко он летал? Он задохнется, сойдет с ума, а вы даже не заметите этого. Что касается меня... Поверьте, я достаточно трезво оцениваю себя, чтобы не ставить мои личные интересы выше желаний Эггзи. 

Он делает глубокий вдох и на секунду зажмуривается. Тильде ждет продолжения с ужасом: он открыт как никогда, этот старый шпион, и это делает его в сто раз опаснее. Отчаянно хочется сделать хотя бы глоток воды, но она боится, что это будет расценено как проявление слабости. Самое мерзкое – она пока не может подобрать слов для ответа.

Гарри задумчиво сводит брови, кривит уголок губ.

– Вы наблюдательны и проницательны, Ваше Высочество, и я не буду отрицать: кое-что обо мне вы поняли верно. Но вы делаете на основании этих наблюдений четкие выводы, даже не рассматривая вариант, что мое восприятие любви может отличаться от вашего. Для вас любовь – обладание, и хотя забота о безопасности супруга абсолютно естественна, учитывая его профессию, вы обманываете себя. Эггзи был вашем рыцарем, теперь он – ваш принц; вам мало, вам все время мало. И я... 

Он вновь прерывается, теперь – чтобы отпить воды, и в его исполнении это не выглядит как проявление слабости, хотя он очевидно маскирует потребность сглотнуть ком в горле. Тильде ненавидит его, ненавидит собственный язык за то, что он будто отнялся.

– Я понимаю вас, – заканчивает Гарри, отставляя бокал. – Я правда понимаю. Я действительно испытываю некоторые трудности с тем, чтобы отпустить кого-то, кто мне дорог – даже после его смерти. Однако я уверен, что если бы Эггзи был моим супругом, я охотнее прострелил бы себе второй глаз, чем наколол его на булавку.

Бабочки. Блядские бабочки.

Накрывает резким воспоминанием, как во время медового месяца Эггзи молчал о Гарри, а потом, в самый последний день, сделал стойку возле какой-то лавки, из которой нестерпимо тянуло тропическим жаром и тяжелыми цветочными запахами. «Я только на минутку, милая, хорошо?» – и Эггзи не меньше получаса увлеченно беседовал с продавцом, заваливая его вопросами. Ушел с пустыми руками, но оформил документы на перевозку заказа в Лондон – на доставку ебаных _живых_ бабочек. Тильде так и подмывало спросить: а комплект булавок ты уже дома приложишь к подарку? Но Эггзи молчал, все еще молчал. Только улыбался.

Они перешли на личности. Теперь уже поздно пытаться сохранить холодную голову и доказывать свою правоту аргументами, а не эмоциями. Гарри сам заговорил об эмоциях, блядь, она не ожидала, что он начнет откровенничать, что признается ей в своих чувствах к Эггзи прямолинейно. «Если бы Эггзи был моим супругом...»

– Но он – не ваш супруг, не так ли? – она чувствует, как губы растягиваются в усмешке – наверняка выглядит мерзко и злобно. Она не такая, черт, это абсолютно не характерно для нее, это все Гарри блядский Харт и его блядский Кингсмен. И нет, для нее любовь – не обладание! Как он вообще смеет так думать?!

Гарри улыбается в ответ. Тепло. Спокойно. Он специально так, она уверена. 

– Увы. Но я никогда не тешил себя иллюзиями на этот счет. Эггзи – мой друг: самый близкий, самый родной и дорогой мне человек. Мне больно видеть его раненым после миссии, но не в пример больнее – видеть его в том состоянии, в котором он пребывает сейчас. 

Вот. Вот оно. Сейчас он начнет шантажировать ее тем, что Эггзи плохо, и что только она виновата в этом.

Раздается стук в дверь, и Гарри говорит по-шведски:

– Пожалуйста, заходите.

Тильде пользуется паузой, чтобы наконец попить, а вот вид и запах еды вызывает тошноту. Официант обновляет им бокалы из графина и желает приятного вечера. Тильде не может вспомнить, сколько времени в среднем уходит на приготовление первого блюда, которое она заказала... она не помнит, что именно заказала.

Гарри бросает на нее вопросительный взгляд – и, дождавшись автоматического кивка, берется за приборы, как ни в чем не бывало. 

Тильде с минуту наблюдает за тем, как он ест, отпивает еще воды; ком в горле никуда не девается, и она, блядь, рада, если у Гарри получилось от своего избавиться.

– Разумеется, ему тяжело. Это не такое решение, которое можно принять импульсивно. Но он уже достаточно большой мальчик, чтобы понимать: иногда нужно как следует подумать, прежде чем делать.

Гарри вскидывает брови. Тильде и без него знает, что это прозвучало как отповедь занудной учительницы, да и вышло сказать немного не то, что она планировала.

А, к черту.

– Как он? – спрашивает она дрожащим голосом.

Гарри обращается к тарелке, отвечая, и это – главный показатель того, что он совсем потерял самообладание.

– Я никогда не видел его настолько разбитым. 

Глаза горько щиплет. Конечно, Тильде знала, что Эггзи страдает, но услышать это вот так прямо... И она не может помочь ему. Не может отступиться. 

Гарри поднимает взгляд, неожиданно пронзительный и яркий после нескольких минут передышки.

– Вы опять ошибаетесь: он не размышляет над вашим ультиматумом, не взвешивает «за» и «против». Он уже сделал выбор, и этот выбор убивает его. Он не готов обрадовать вас, потому что не способен сейчас радоваться сам. Он знает, что его решение сделает вас счастливой, и стыдится, что не может разделить это счастье. 

Тильде бледнеет. А Гарри вдруг резко, шумно откладывает вилку и повышает голос: 

– Разве вы не видите, что он все сделает для вас?! Все. В том числе – откажется от собственного «я». Он понемногу, день ото дня ломает себя, и совсем скоро у него получится. Заклинаю вас, прекратите этот фарс. Летите к нему, пока не поздно, и скажите, что поступили неправильно. Поверьте, он будет так глубоко благодарен вам, что вы сможете попросить его о чем угодно – и он это выполнит, не задумываясь. Вы все равно добьетесь своего, вы получите его в свое безраздельное владение – но иным путем. Путем, который не разрушит его до конца.

Тильде моргает и впивается в нижнюю губу зубами, чтобы не дать слезам прорваться. Не проиграть эту битву. 

– Я не могу, – она заставляет себя собраться и ответить хоть что-то. – Как вы не понимаете, блядь, я не могу! 

– Вы правы, – Гарри с грохотом отодвигает стул и встает, застегивает нервным движением пуговицу на пиджаке. – Я не понимаю. Мне казалось, что вы его любите. 

Она дергается, словно от пощечины. Это, удивительное дело, отрезвляет. 

– Ну, мы уже обговорили, что у нас разные понятия о любви, – едко выплевывая слова, говорит Тильде, глядя на Гарри снизу вверх. Приятно, черт возьми, удержать его вот так, одной фразой, когда он явно намеревался уйти, хлопнув дверью, весь такой праведный и высокоморальный. – Ваша проблема в том, что вы считаете мою любовь хуже вашей. Вы утверждаете, что я лишаю Эггзи свободы, даже его собственной личности. Вы глупец, Гарри. Вы так уверены, что я думаю только о себе! Эггзи не всегда будет в моем безраздельном владении, как вы выразились. И... Пусть Эггзи будет любить меня меньше, чем раньше, но... Он будет жив и здоров. Его дети вырастут, даже не зная, что могли бы месяцами ждать отца из командировки. Семья меняет личность, мистер Харт, в любом случае. Ответственность меняет личность. Заставляет иначе расставить приоритеты. Эггзи поймет, что я была права.

Гарри молчит несколько секунд, буравит ее взглядом. А потом спрашивает ровно:

– Вы беременны, Ваше Высочество?

От яркой вспышки гнева загораются щеки. Он что, банально по-сексистски решил, что у нее «шалят гормоны», и поэтому она так себя ведет?!

– Нет, – выпаливает она. На языке вертится столько оскорблений, что она попросту теряется, поэтому не добавляет ничего.

Гарри молчит снова. Кивает. Говорит:

– Что ж, ваша позиция мне окончательно ясна. Надеюсь, когда вы начнете активно планировать семью, вы все-таки включите Эггзи в этот процесс, а не поставите его перед фактом в очередной раз. Всего хорошего, Ваше Высочество.

И он уходит. Именно так, как запланировал – гордо распрямив спину и махнув на прощание белым плащом. Только дверью не хлопает. 

Она остается сидеть за столом одна, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитой, раздавленной. Проигравшей. 

Должно быть совершенно плевать на Гарри Харта и его сраное мнение. Он же сам сказал: Эггзи уже принял решение. Правильное решение! Да, пусть он еще не сообщил ей об этом, пусть сам не до конца осознал, что поступает верно... Он поймет, со временем он все поймет.

Почему же на душе так гадко?..

Официант стучит в дверь, и она автоматически говорит: «Заходите, пожалуйста». Он приносит одно блюдо – Гарри, очевидно, принес свои извинения метрдотелю и сообщил, что вынужден отказаться от гостеприимства заведения из-за срочных дел.

Тильде знает его. Они почти не общались, но он для нее как на ладони; по сути, он даже не сказал ничего о себе, что она не додумывала сама.

И Эггзи она тоже знает. Это тяжело – знать его так хорошо. Возможно, если бы он был менее открытым с ней, она не сочла бы себя вправе расставлять приоритеты за него. Но в таком случае она и любила бы его не так сильно. 

Эггзи выбрал ее, выбрал открыться ей, отдать ей руку и сердце: и разве она принадлежит ему в меньшей степени, чем он – ей? Они живут в двух странах, в двух обществах, в двух мирах одновременно. Ей хорошо с ним везде. Она могла бы отказаться и от титула, если бы Эггзи объяснил, зачем и почему это нужно – точно так, как она объяснила ему, почему ему нужно уйти из Кингсмен.

Мелькает безумная идея: а что, если мы оба сбежим? К черту ответственность, к черту оба мира. Уедем куда-нибудь далеко и просто будем вдвоем, просто Тильде и Эггзи и, когда-нибудь (скоро) – наши дети. Будем обычной семьей.

Разумеется, так никогда не случится, но эта фантазия остается с Тильде всю следующую неделю, пока Эггзи собирается с духом написать ей смс.

«Малыш, ты дома? Я прилечу сегодня к ночи, ок? Ужасно соскучился. Обожаю тебя. Прости, что так долго молчал».

Она готова разрыдаться от счастья. А еще – написать Гарри Харту что-нибудь едкое и колкое. 

«Жду тебя, любимый!»

Она отсылает следом поцелуи и тут же бросается к горничной, чтобы привела ее комнаты в порядок. К завтрашнему вечеру их апартаменты во дворце должны стать самыми уютными в мире, а она сама – самой красивой и любящей женой на свете. 

***

Родители не в восторге от того, что их «перемирие» будет происходить здесь, но они уже, кажется, смирились, что брак дочери не настолько гармоничный и ровный, как их собственный. Главное – что они помирятся. А что Тильде, как замечает вполголоса мама, пошла характером больше в папу... С этим точно ничего не поделаешь. Сама Тильде все еще считает, что вовсе не похожа ни на одного из них. У нее свой путь.

Она улыбается себе в зеркале, представляя, как здорово будет отмечать родительскую годовщину всей семьей, как положено. Эггзи вовремя надумал приехать – они успеют и вдвоем побыть, и исполнить свой долг как принц и принцесса.

Эггзи прибывает во дворец к десяти вечера, когда родители уже у себя. Тильде видит машину из окна и тут же бежит вниз – она не каталась по перилам лет с двенадцати, черт побери, забыла, как это весело! Нужно будет обязательно покататься вместе с Эггзи!

Она вылетает в холл как раз к тому моменту, как дворецкий открывает двери. Эггзи – в джинсах и толстовке, с Джей Би Вторым на руках – улыбается ему и спрашивает по-шведски: как жизнь, приятель?

Тильде смеется в голос, и Эггзи тут же переводит взгляд на нее.

Она никогда не устанет от этого взгляда. После любой разлуки, даже если они не виделись всего лишь день, Эггзи каждый раз смотрит на нее так, будто поверить не может, что она принадлежит ему.

Наверное, она смотрит на него точно так же.

Они обнимаются и целуются прямо там, на пороге. Джей Би Второй возится и поскуливает, зажатый между их телами, но Тильде не готова выпустить и его. Она слишком сильно соскучилась по своим мальчикам. 

Когда они оба уже на грани того, чтобы начать трахаться прям тут, на глазах у дворецкого, Эггзи мягко отстраняется. Румяный, запыхавшийся, такой ужасно красивый...

– Детка, детка... Подожди. Нам нужно поговорить.

Тильде будто окатывает волной ледяной воды. Возбуждение отпускает резко, и тут же становится очевидно, что Эггзи не только румяный и красивый – у него еще и синяки под глазами, как будто он не спал несколько дней, и толстовка мятая, и...

– Пойдем наверх, – она решительно забирает пса из его рук.

Эггзи кивает. И просит дворецкого... забрать его чемоданы.

По спине бегут мурашки. Вообще-то, нет ничего особенно удивительного в том, что Эггзи приехал с чемоданами. Он ведь собирается остаться надолго на этот раз, ну и для празднования годовщины родителей ему потребуется множество вещей. Просто обычно его вещи носит его же шофер, шофер от Кингсмен...

Машина. Тильде вдруг осознает, что совершенно упустила этот момент: Эггзи приехал на такси, а не на своем волшебном зеленом Ягуаре, который для него переносят на самолете из Англии в Швецию и обратно так часто, что если бы Эггзи летал обычными авиалиниями, то потратил бы целое состояние.

Он и правда это сделал. Господи. 

Она не думала об этом факторе, но ведь вместе с работой Эггзи лишился и всего остального! Машины, оружия, да даже костюмов Кингсмен! Хорошо хоть дом у них остался. А ведь если бы не взрыв, даже дом был бы не его, а организации… То есть, Гарри Харта.

Тильде шагает по ступеням тяжело, как будто к ногам привязали гири. С каждым шагом звенит в голове: Эггзи остался без работы. Без работы. Без работы.

Она не воспринимала его службу в Кингсмен как работу, которая приносит деньги. Эггзи пользовался всеми преимуществами агентства, от одежды до шпионских игрушек, вдобавок к зарплате, а ведь у него еще и были просто деньги. Которые он тратил на все – от счетов за дом до подарков маме и сестренке на Рождество. А теперь он лишился источника дохода. 

По факту теперь она – его супруга – содержит его. И она сама заставила его стать... стать... Как Мишель, когда та была с этим ублюдком Дином.

Почему блядский Гарри Харт не указал ей на это во время их «ужина»?! 

Ответ приходит в ту же секунду: потому что он тоже не подумал об этом. Они оба упустили это, потому что... Да потому что серебряные ложки у них в жопах, вот почему.

Тильде совершенно не против содержать Эггзи. Абсолютно. Это даже было бы ей в радость. Но она очень ярко помнит тот первый раз, когда Эггзи пришел к ней на свидание в толстовке и джинсах и с плохо скрытым вызовом в глазах: «Я такой. И я не собираюсь меняться. Ты примешь меня таким?» А потом, еще через несколько свиданий, они напились, и он рассказал ей все. О маме, об отчиме, о том, как Гарри дал ему шанс, хотя он всегда, всю жизнь только и делал, что бросал начатое. Кингсмен был его первой и последней работой.

Эггзи – просто невероятно талантливый, умный, сильный и смелый. Но если посмотреть правде в глаза – кем он сможет устроиться сейчас? Его навыки подходят лишь для работы в спецслужбах! 

Захочет ли он быть только принцем? Как много денег требуется на содержание Мишель? Для Дейзи Эггзи сделал отдельный счет после первой же зарплаты и пополнял его регулярно, эти деньги никуда не денутся, будут копиться с процентами, он их не тронет. Но как же текущие нужды? Позволит ли Эггзи, чтобы Тильде платила за всех? Черт побери, как много им предстоит решить...

В их апартаментах Тильде отпускает Джей Би Второго на лежанку, а Эггзи дожидается дворецкого с чемоданами. Их всего два, но огромных, плюс чехол с костюмом. Интересно, каким? Который из всего многообразия Эггзи покупал сам?

Наконец Эггзи закрывает дверь на ключ. Улыбается устало:

– Я заварю чаю, окей?

Больше всего на свете хочется обнять его и утешить, но лучше подождать, пока он сам будет готов. Вместо этого Тильде помогает ему заварить чай, как делала до этого много-много раз, надеясь, что привычные движения позволят окунуться в тепло рутины.

Какое там.

– Я уволился, – говорит Эггзи, как только они садятся в гостиной. Он все так же устало улыбается; Тильде всматривается в его лицо в поисках отголосков боли. 

Их нет.

– Я уже посмотрел, чем могу заняться здесь. Мерлин склепал мне на прощание офигенное резюме, не придерешься. Да и кто будет придираться? Я же принц. Меня с руками оторвут, – он улыбается шире и подмигивает ей.

Он выглядит... Нормально. Будто его и правда ничуть не беспокоит произошедшее. Ну, да, уволился, ну что ж, впереди новые перспективы.

Тильде чувствует себя больной на всю голову, но ей страшно. Страшно до крика. 

Потому что он притворяется. И притворяется просто отлично, настолько хорошо, что она не видит фальши. Раньше он никогда не играл при ней. 

Интересно, он так же вот выглядел, когда соблазнял ту шлюху для спасения мира? Спокойный, расслабленный, просто уставший с дороги. Привет, как тебя зовут? Как жизнь? Я – Эггзи, и у меня все просто шикарно.

Тильде берет чашку и делает маленький глоток чая. Она знала, на что идет. Она взвесила все плюсы и минусы.

Эггзи – по-прежнему шпион. Но, по крайней мере, он – ее шпион. Она готова всю жизнь быть его единственной целью.

– Дашь почитать резюме? – она зеркалит улыбку Эггзи, и тот скалится довольно, доставая телефон:

– Конечно. Ща найду. Поможешь мне выбрать, какой рекомендацией лучше всего воспользоваться.

Они болтают три часа подряд. Эггзи смеется, обнимает ее, целует постоянно. Потом они вместе распаковывают чемоданы. Как Тильде и ожидала, в вещах нет ничего от Кингсмен – ни одеколона, ни бритвенных принадлежностей, ни даже ручки. Она уже собирается взяться за чехол с костюмом, но тут Эггзи вдруг вскакивает на ноги и говорит:

– Давай я сам, малыш.

Тильде без возражений отдает ему костюм.

Уже под утро, когда он спит, вымотанный двумя оргазмами, она на цыпочках проходит в гардеробную. Чехол висит на самой дальней вешалке. Она при свете телефонного фонарика заглядывает в него.

Костюм – темный, в полоску, у Эггзи было таких несколько. Под пиджаком – рубашка, аккуратно свернутый галстук стандартной расцветки Кингсмен. Нет сомнений – это пуленепробиваемый набор. Тильде, вспоминая о том, как нашла маску, нащупывает внутренний карман пиджака, но он пуст, за исключением маленького тисненого листка бумаги – такие карточки обычно прикладывают к букетам цветов или конфет.

Тильде заранее знает, что там написано, но читает все равно.

«На память о Кингсмен – и на всякий случай. 

С любовью, Г.Х.»

***

**Конец**


End file.
